First Love, Second Chance
by Vermilion-ZERO
Summary: Motoko finds herself back where it all began, but remembering everything that happened the first time. With obstacles abound, both new and old, will she be able to grasp this chance at love? - Chapter 6 plus bonuses up! -
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

**First Love, Second Chance**  
A Love Hina Fanfiction

by **_Vermilion-ZERO_**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Love Hina. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction, now would it?

Wise-ass.

Though I've been drawing and writing some of my own fiction, this is my first fanfiction, much less my first LH fanfic. So please bear with me. Don't worry, this isn't a self-insert and there will be no OCs.

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**All Over Again**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

The sakura trees are in full bloom, leaves falling and blanketing the area like pink snow. It was a day of celebration: the official union of two destined lovers, childhood sweethearts. It was a day that a legendary inn-turned-girls-dormitory-turned-back-into-inn (and then back to a girl's dorm, many would argue) saw the marriage of it's owner, Urashima Keitaro, to his long-time classmate, study partner, and best friend, Narusegawa Naru, who, after a colorful moment with her new husband, decided to keep her original name.

After helping her husband into the limousine by applying physical force to the back of his head with her clenched fist, the newlyweds sped off into the distance to enjoy their honeymoon. Given Naru's disposition, however, it's not likely any consummating will be done this night. Such is the life of Urashima Keitaro.

Watching their friends' limo disappear into the streets of Hinata, the girls of Hinata-Sou began wrapping up the festivities and cleaning up the mess. Of course, this really meant the resident fox-lady, Kitsune, would pass out in the living room after all the drinking she did in celebration, or in preparation for getting out of having to do some cleaning. One can never be too certain of this particular vixen's true motives.

Laying on the couch next to Kitsune would be her drinking partner, co-worker/owner of the Tea House formerly run by Urashima Haruka (who would presumably now be Noriyasu Haruka), and ever-cheerful Watermelon Girl, Otohime Mutsumi. At some point during the reception, one of her trademark watermelons managed to find it's way airborne and make an emergency landing against her skull. Apparently, the Molmolian Princess, Kaolla Su, decided Tama-chan would make an excellent side dish to the wedding cake, and during the process of "convincing" poor Tama that she should find a happy home in her tummy (which meant chasing her around), she kicked the aforementioned watermelon towards the hapless Okinawan flower.

"Oopsies..."

Over the years, Mutsumi's health improved to the point that fainting spells no longer plagued her on an hourly basis. As such no one was really prepared for the sudden forced unconsciousness that would allow gravity to take control of her body and begin a perilous plummet straight downward. No one except a well-trained warrior of the Shinmei-Ryuu. Moving across the floor swiftly and almost silently (she was wearing heels, after all, it's a wedding reception), the warrior-woman, Todai scholar, and clandestine romance author, Aoyama Motoko, saved her friend from suffering further head trauma, catching her well before her head came into contact with the floor.

"Su-chan, I had thought you had grown out of this..." she scolded without any real ire. She had come to think of the young foreigner as a younger sister she never had, and had watched over her since her early teens when she would hang from her back and tug her hair. Motoko smiled lightly at the memory, and had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Su doing that now, despite how much she's grown.

"Sorries, Motoko! I just thought adding Tama to the cake would make it even yummier!" the tanned blonde replied with a beaming smile, as she always does.

"Auuu! Mutsumi-sempai's hurt!" came a cry from the kitchen, now entering the room. Maehara Shinobu had grown into quite a beautiful young woman, though some of her childhood mannerisms never quite left her. Many would say it is what defines her personality, and there have been times Motoko and even Naru would have to "punish" males that would dare try to take advantage of her because of it. After several charges of aggravated assault and many ensuing lawsuits for medical expenses and damage to property, they quickly learned not every male is impossibly indestructible and as forgiving as a saint like the one they had been, for lack of a better term, abusing for the last few years.

"Worry not, Shinobu-chan. Mutsumi-sempai just had a little...mishap," Motoko replied, casting a glance at Su, now rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "I shall put her down next to Kitsune. Do you require any assistance?"

Releasing a sigh of relief, Shinobu gently shook her head. "Sempai's friends...erm...Shin...something...and Hai...ku..?" Looking to her friends, she can see that they can't remember their names, either. "Well, to make up for that pass one of them made at your sister..."

Shinobu and even Su took a step back at Motoko's reaction to the mere mention of such a...MALE act! Against her family, no less! Somehow, the famed Hina Blade appeared in her hand despite the fact that she hadn't been anywhere near it since the wedding started. Flailing her arms around as if that would stop any Shinmei-Ryuu technique, Shinobu strained her synapses to finish her sentence before another lawsuit incident would occur.

"Auuu! Motoko-sempai, p-p-please stop! Your s-sister already has them doing the bulk of the cleaning outside! They're already sweeping all the sakura!"

At this, Motoko seemed to calm a little, and Su could not resist the temptation.

"Motoko, I had thought you had grown out of this..." she said with a smirk that fit Kitsune more than it did her. The swordswoman's eyes went wide at the realization of what she almost did, and that Su had just one-upped her. This was not lost on Shinobu, either, who unsuccessfully stifled a giggle and caused the raven-haired warrior to color slightly in the face, though she would turn away from her younger companions to conceal it. Satisfied that no patients would soon be visiting the ER with all expenses paid by Hinata-Sou, Shinobu returned to the kitchen to finish the last of the cleaning.

"Hmph...serves them right. If you do not mind my absence, Su-chan, I shall retire to my room to meditate. Perhaps all the preparation for this day has made me...irritable," Motoko reasoned out loud.

"Ya mean yer peeved cuz _you _weren't the one marryin' Keitaro?" Su chimed in, much to the chagrin of her former playmate. While she was still youthful in that she would speak before thinking, she had grown up enough to know when she said something she shouldn't have, and this was one of those times. The anxious air that had hung over Motoko in her embarrassment almost immediately vanished, giving way to surprise, contemplation, and eventually loss.

Oh, she had given up Keitaro to Naru before, as she believed it was the honorable thing to do. This was only after she had admitted that she loved him, however, and made an active effort to win his affection. She had even gone so far as to fight him in armed combat to prevent him from re-uniting with his girlfriend while trying to convince him that he would be better off returning to Hinata-Sou with herself and not Naru. She had shed tears after her defeat, as he had used the Boulder Cutting Blade, her signature technique, against her. She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought that he had learned such a high-level technique of her school, almost as if they had another thing in common, something bringing them closer together. The reality then hit her, though: she had given him everything she had, physically and emotionally, and he rebuffed her on both accounts. She had felt the sting of defeat by this man before, but not rejection, and thus the tears began to flow.

She had lost twice that day.

In the span of mere seconds, all this came to her, and she began to feel despair worm its way into her heart once more. However, having so much practice at reigning in her emotions and putting up a mask, she turned to Su with an unaffected exterior, which unsettled the teen genius more than if Motoko had been angry or even upset with her.

"Do not be absurd, Su-chan. I am happy for Urashima. After all, he accomplished the last of the 3 goals he sought after in his life. He was accepted into Todai, became an archeologist, and is now married to the woman he loves. Why would I be angry about that?"

"_Urashima?" She hasn't called him that since her hair was short... _thought Su, her head tilted and beginning to fill with worry, but still she plastered a wide smile upon her face, attempting to add some levity. _I know she loved him more than even Naru or Mutsumi...she had to if she was willing to let him go... _"Hehehe...ya got me, Motoko. Guess yer going up to yer roomroom, huh?"

The swordswoman nodded with a smile that seemed about as genuine as a cubic zirconium wedding ring, and ascended to her room as Su retreated to hers, the younger girl saying something to herself about working on a new project. Arriving in her room, Motoko moved toward her sword-rack ntending to place the Hina Blade back upon it, when her hand holding the sheathed weapon stopped, her eyes casting down upon it.

_This very blade...it is an heirloom of the Urashima family. I may have sealed it, but it belongs to him...to Keitaro..._

Here, she holds the blade to her heart, her eyes shut tight as though it would actually stop the tears from flowing, falling to her knees.

_...just as my heart does. Why is it so hard to let him go? He is gone now...married to Naru. He can never come back...he will never leave her. Spirits willing nothing happens to Naru, I could not bear to only have Keitaro's heart mine after being broken as such. He does not deserve such pain...not after all that I have inflicted upon him..._

Flashbacks scream through her mind, unbidden, of all the times she attacked Keitaro for being a "pervert." Her recent troubles with male Todai students hitting on Shinobu forced her to realize that no other man except Keitaro could and would have taken the punishment she and Naru would apply almost daily. His strength of will and fortitude, to never raise a hand back at them, to never oust them from the building he himself owned, to endure such punishment while striving for what seemed like an impossible goal, all the while attempting to earn the affection of a woman who seemed to despise him, it filled her with guilt and shame.

_He never deserved it...any of it...I had abused him with my sacred techniques so much...he actually learned them! It is divine punishment...it has to be...all this time...it was really I who was unworthy of him...if only...if I could...  
_

Finally, the grief and guilt overran her senses, and she found herself succumbing to emotional and physical fatigue. Still clutching the Hina Blade to her chest as the darkness welcomed her, she had one thought on her mind.

_A second chance..._

**[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**_  
_

Suddenly, Motoko's eyes shot open, and she found herself kneeling in front of the sword-rack in her room, a sheathed blade still in hand.

_Did I fall asleep meditating? How undisciplined of me...what would Anu-ue think of me doing such a thing...?_

Rising off her knees and moving her legs about to rid them of the numbness, she took a look around her room and noticed something...off.

_Wait...the sword-rack...!_

Looking more closely, she noticed the sword-rack wasn't the same one she used to hold the Hina Blade. It seemed to be made to hold a long, hilt-less, straight blade.

_How could this be! I have not had use for this rack since I had... "_SHISUI!"

Finishing her inner monologue vocally, Motoko finally noticed the blade in her hand was not Hina, but in fact, Shisui, the blade originally given to her by her sister, Tsuruko. That blade was eventually destroyed by Tsuruko herself after a lie between Motoko and Keitaro had been exposed, and Shisui paid the price for that deceit. Although the situation had been resolved, Motoko felt that, even if it were possible, repairing Shisui would have gone back on the punishment that Tsuruko handed to her. After all, it was originally Tsuruko's blade to begin with. By this time, Motoko also noticed that her several other changes, now looking herself over.

_My...my dress...I am wearing my hakama and gi...but I am certain that I did not change! In fact, I do not even recall actually meditating! _

Moving over to her mirror, she gave herself a closer look, picking up details only a trained warrior's eye could see.

_I am shorter...judging by the tightness of my chest bindings...my bust seems to have decreased. It is as if I have regressed in age..._

Putting that nonsensical thought out of her head, Motoko eventually figured that the simplest explanation was that she was dreaming. After all, she had spent the last few minutes before falling asleep, as she assumed, mulling over her past. To prove her point, she decided the time-tested method of pinching herself would suffice, but was shocked when she felt pain. She was even more shocked that she decided to pinch her own rear for some reason.

_This...does not seem to be a dream...maybe this is some sort of vision? But what am I supposed to see...or do? If I am indeed in the past...when exactly am I?_

As if on cue, she would have her answer in the form of Naru screaming in the distance.

"HELP! A PEEPING TOM! A PEEPING TOM IN THE HOT SPRINGS!"

_It cannot be..._

With Shisui at her side, Motoko ran towards where she heard the scream, feeling a sense of déja vû as she moved swiftly through the halls.

_It is exactly like that day...so long ago...could it really be...? It...it is...!_

Time seemed to slow down as Motoko rounded the corner, finally getting sight of what all the screaming is about. Running away from all the girls is a young man, clad in only a towel, running through the halls of Hinata-Sou with a pair of panties on his head. Motoko found herself stopping in place, and nearly dropped Shisui upon realization of who it was, and what was happening.

It was Keitaro's first day at Hinata-Sou, and his life would be very different from here on out.

**[~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_**END Prologue**_

**[~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

**First off, I want to apologize to everyone who had been following and supporting this story for my lack of updates. As I'm also an artist I've been struggling more with that end and used writing this story as a way to take a break from that. Once I got back into the swing of things I found myself less enamored with writing, then life, as it has a tendency of doing, decided to get in the way.**

**Having seen many older stories recently finding closure, in particular "At the Crack of Dawn" by Boombubble and "Love Hina: A Friend in Need" by Tezza1502, I realized leaving even a handful of readers hanging was betraying the faith they had put into me by choosing to read and review my work. I will do my best to correct this. As such, I'm going over each chapter and trying to get my mindset back to where it was when I was first writing this. There was merely spelling and grammar corrections in this chapter but the next will probably have a more significant change as someone pointed out the scramble scene needed work.  
**

**Finally, this is a shout-out to all authors out there with great stories that need closure:**

**"A Ronin Fit for a Samurai" and "The Breaking Point" by Supreme Ky**

**"Sakura Kisses" by GlazedandConfused**

**"This Is Not Your Dream, This Is Our Dream" by Minh Toshihiro**

**"Leaving" by Shadowed-Moon2525**

**"A Long Sought After Dream" by St. Jack**

**"Courtship Rituals," "Growth," "And Life Goes On," and "A Moment Worth a Lifetime" by Irritus185**

**"As Fate Would Have It" by NuclearToast**

**"The Wisdom of Snow" by Garasu**

**"The Romantic Tales of Love Hina" by NaruFlip**

**"The Ebb and Flow of Things" by The Wonk**

**"Love Hina: Stubborn Kind of Fellow" by Tsurumaki**

**"Journey of the Flower Maiden" by riderofdragons**

**"Love Hina: The Path of Love" by Zero Eiyuu**

**"Su Kaolla with a License to Thrill," "Early Return," "Handyman Keitaro," and "Visiting Kyoto" by Hawk**

**"Finding a Way Home" by Wolfwing**

**"Falling for the First Time" by Andrew Joshua Talon**

**Please, guys! Don't leave us hanging!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love, Second Chance**  
A Love Hina Fanfiction

by **_Vermilion-ZERO_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. If I did, Naru would have been run over by a truck early in the series. Even now, it's hard for me to resist the urge to purge. I'll do my best to keep the Naru-bashing in the story down to a minimum. No guarantees, of course.

Thanks to those who offered reviews, as I feel more confident with my writing ability and hopefully I won't disappoint.

_2011 update: I found I had been inconsistent with the past and present tense, so I've cleaned that up as well as going over spelling errors. The missile scene did feel really awkward to me so I've redone it._

**[~~~~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Where the Paths Diverge**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Finding her thought processes momentarily stalled, Motoko clutched her precious Shisui to her chest, observing the unfolding fiasco and quite uncharacteristically, was hesitant to act.

_So it is true...I am back at Hinata-Sou on the first day of Keitaro's arrival...but...does this mean I have another chance to..._

**...follow your heart? Indeed, but you cannot follow without moving.**

_And now my inner thoughts chide me? I had thought only fictional characters and schizophrenics have conversations with themselves..._

"MOTOKO! Don't just stand there! Get him!"

Shaken out of her ruminations by Naru's scream, she realized that her actions, or lack thereof specifically, have caused a change in what she remembered happening, as the Keitaro chase began to head towards the back of Hinata-Sou. Following swiftly, her body worked on auto-pilot while her mind dwelled on the current situation.

_What is happening? I do not remember Keitaro heading in that direction when he arrived here..._

**That is because you had forced him to change directions when you intercepted him. Instead of attacking him, you let him go right by.**

As Motoko rounded the corner of the building, her foot slipped out from under her as her body was unprepared for the sudden shift in momentum, landing on her behind, which was already sore from the pinch she gave herself earlier. As she had already fallen behind the other girls, they failed to notice her fall ass over tea kettle.

"Nngh...that...should not have happened! How could I have made such an error in movement?" she asked herself out loud, the frustration evident in her voice, though it was mostly due to embarrassment. Getting back to her feet she shifted her weight on both legs a few times, keeping a hand against the nearby wall for support.

_Of course...I am much lighter than I was in my own time...and this body has yet to reach the prime I enjoyed then.  
_

**Speaking of which, you shall have time to think about the differences of your body later. If this is indeed the chance you have been pining for, you must take it! You must not let Keitaro get away! **

While the additional input in her mind was not so surprising as it initially had been, Motoko was still a little uneasy to converse with herself, even if it was internal.

_It is not so simple as you say, Keitaro is not moving along the same path he did before..._

**But he is still Keitaro, is he not? This path of fate may have diverged from the one you walked before, but that does not mean those who walk it with you will step differently.**

Puzzled by the metaphor, the meaning became clear to her as her eyes widened in realization, and once more her body moved with speed, but instead of following where she had seen Keitaro disappear, she made her way straight to the Annex behind Hinata-Sou.

_If he is headed in this direction, he almost assuredly will take refuge around the Annex until he feels he has lost his pursuers. Even after he arrived, none of us girls ever ventured to that place. If Keitaro had known that at this time, I would have praised him for a wise choice of hiding places._

**[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Meanwhile, Keitaro managed somehow to keep himself out of the clutches of his pursuers, despite being nearly naked and just as nearly blind. What struck him as odd, however, was the fact that he wasn't really panicking given the circumstances. It was strange, Keitaro was certain he'd never met these girls before but somehow this all felt familiar to him. _ It must be because I played in Hinata-Sou so much as a kid_..._like playing a game of tag- _

Keitaro was forced to duck his head after hearing what sounded like a rocket fly right over him. He could actually feel the heat from its propulsion on the back of his neck, the hairs of which were singed slightly.

_-with missiles?_

Craning his head to look back at his pursuers, ignoring the projectile that already missed him, Keitaro noticed the long-haired girl from the hot spring was still leading the chase, followed by what looked like the fox-eyed girl he ran into outside the spring and the younger blue-haired girl whose panties were still on his head. However, they were joined by another young (at least he assumed so, since her blurry outline was about as short as the blue-haired one) tanned-skin girl carrying a large tube-like object. _Good grief! Is...is that a bazooka?_ _CRIPES! _

Naru had been keeping pace with Keitaro since the chase began, as such she was closer to him than the others and couldn't hear Su and Kitsune chatting behind her. _ Ah-ha! I've got you now!_ In the haze of anger, she could only see the pervert in front of her and was steadily closing in after he slowed down to look behind him when he dodged Su's missile. "Hold still, you miserable pervert!" Naru screamed as she began winding up what would eventually be her trademark punch.

His sense of imminent doom renewed, the running ronin resumed his previous pace, just barely staying out of Naru's striking range. Sparing nothing more than fleeting glances forward to ensure he didn't run full-speed into a wall, Keitaro kept his eye on Naru's outstretched hand and twisted his body away from it. He knew the instant she managed to grab him he was going to get pounded. _This isn't a game, Keitaro! They're really gonna kill you! I've got to lose them, and fast! But how?_

"Su, Naru's too close to him! Don't fire another one!" Kitsune ordered, surprisingly not even winded after all the running she had been doing. A figure like Kitsune's does not simply fall onto a woman, especially one who drinks almost excessively and does little physically around Hinata-Sou. None of her housemates would ever think much into it, though, as they rarely ever do.

Having a short stride, it was all Shinobu could do just to keep up with her older housemates, not that she wanted to be anywhere between Su's bazooka and whatever she was aiming at like Naru was. _I..isn't that a little extreme?_ the youngest tenant wondered, unable to vocalize anything with hard as she was panting from the exertion of running.

"That's a negative, Gray Fox! That was my twenty mike-mike Su Special!" replied the hyperactive, over-enthusiastic engine of mayhem. "One's all Su needs, foxy momma!" With this she grinned wide and gave her "commanding officer" a thumbs up, and proceeded to slow down her running.

At this, Kitsune's eyes actually opened. Su's application of "special" to a device usually meant it blew up, be it her "special" upgrade to her remote control tanks, the kitchen toaster, or even the fire alarm. The irony of that not being lost on Kitsune, for when the toaster went up in smoke as Shinobu was preparing lunch, it triggered the fire alarm and in turn, another explosion. Pushing that flashback out of her mind, Kitsune found herself wondering simply what could make one of Su's devices that was intended to explode "special." She wouldn't have to wait long for her answer as she saw the missile turn around and head back towards its original target. _OH SHIT!_ Cupping her hands in front of her mouth, Kitsune shouted her warning: "NARU! GET BACK!"

As he was so preoccupied with keeping an eye on the girls chasing him (Naru mostly), Keitaro failed to notice the missile heading right for him until he heard one of the girls behind him scream. He turned his head forward just inches away from a faceful of projectile hurt. _Can't dodge it, the girl behind me will get hit! _Without thinking, Keitaro barely managed to avoid being blown into Keitaro-Kibbles-n-Bits by bringing his arm up and pushing the missile upwards with a cradling palm lift towards the ceiling. He had been moving on auto-pilot until he realized what he had done. _Oh no, the girl! _Once again his body seemed to take control and he turned around, surprising Naru who reacted by swinging at him. "LOOK OUT!"

"Now, I've got y-huh?" the young red-head was surprised again when her intended target screamed a warning at her. The next few seconds went by in a blur...as she stared into his eyes, she could see a myriad of emotions, the most prominent being fear and...concern? She then felt her outstretched right hand being encompassed in the pervert's own while his left went to the back of her right shoulder. Twisting his body as he redirected Naru's running/punching momentum, she then felt herself being flung back towards her housemates who were just as shocked as she was_. _While she ended up flat on the floor, she did manage to keep from face planting thanks to her punching arm already being in front of her from young man's toss. Angry and confused about what had just transpired, Naru had barely started picking herself up before hearing and **feeling **a loud explosion behind her that made ALL the girls duck and cover.

Kitsune and Shinobu had slowed down when Su had, but were still watching the two in front of them closely when they witnessed their supposed prey, in almost one smooth motion: deflect Su's missile towards the ceiling, turn, shout a warning to Naru before intercepting her fist, and swing her clear of the area underneath the missile's upward path before diving in the opposite direction, away from them all. The force of the ensuing explosion was almost enough to knock the young vixen knock over, and probably would have if she weren't crouching while bracing an arm around Su and Shinobu.

**[~Keitaro's Side~]**

"H...How did I do all of that? I've never been able to move like that before!"

On the other side of the blast, Keitaro found himself panting on the floor quite a few feet away from where he sent that missile skyward...or ceiling-ward. _I guess it was just survival instinct? But that doesn't explain how I saved that girl...maybe I just didn't forget as much of my Urashima-Ryuu training as I thought. It's not like I get shot at by missiles every day, anyway. Still, I think I'm gonna be sore tomorrow since I'm so out of shape._ Remembering his current dilemma, Keitaro took the time to get those blasted panties off his head. **"If** I get to see tomorrow..." Getting to his feet and securing his towel., he turned to see a mass of blurry shapes between himself and where the girls following him were. _Weird...the support beams came down and I think those are roofing tiles...am I safe? _Moving in for a closer look, he confirmed that the hallway's ceiling had indeed collapsed inward, taking some of the supporting walls on the side down as well and blocking the hallway off almost completely. _Looks like I am...but what about those girls...?_

**[~Tenants' Side~]**_  
_

Back on the opposite side of the debris, the girls were getting their bearings, Kitsune releasing the younger two and observing the damage before them_, _Su smiling wide at her handiwork, while Shinobu went to help Naru up._  
_

_Well, an explosion is Su's specialty, after all...but it didn't feel as hot as I would've expected... _Looking before her, Kitsune was not surprised to see the roof had mostly collapsed in, giving her an almost clear view of the sky. She was intrigued, however, to see no flames or even smoke among the wooden support beams and broken tiles strewn about the ruined hallway before them. Plenty of dust was kicked up, though. "Su...what did that thing do?" she inquired, looking over at the blonde dynamo.

While Shinobu was fussing over Naru, who assured the younger girl she was indeed fine, Su was grinning at Kitsune while proudly patting her bazooka. "Well, in addition to using an energy-based propulsion system via zero-point energy instead of chemical combustion-based, I was able to use that same system as the catalyst for a massive concussive kinetic burst with no incendiary effects!"

Silently regarding the mad genius with an arched eyebrow, Kitsune looked up at the other housemates, finding both Naru and Shinobu with a similar look of mild befuddlement. "Erm...in plain Japanese, hon?"

"Twice the BOOM with none of the BURN! Nyahaha!"

It was at this point Naru and Shinobu looked forward and saw what Kitsune noticed outright. The younger of the two stifiling a gasp as she realized if the blast itself hadn't seriously injured Naru, the debris falling on top of her surely would have if she hadn't been thrown clear of both. _That man...he saved Naru-sempai! _"I hope he got away..."

Realizing she spoke out loud, Shinobu looked up to find three pairs of eyes looking at her incredulously.

"AAUUUUU! I-I-I-I mean I hope he g-g-got away from the explosion!" the pre-teen wailed, flailing her arms with embarrassment._  
_

Naru wasn't nearly as unbiased in her observations, though, nor as quiet. "Well, I don't! That lousy PERVERT! It's not enough to peep on me in the hot spring, but now he lays his hands on me and wrecks our home! Oooohhh when I get my hands on him...!" she fumed as she began to rant almost nonsensically.

A collective sweatdrop formed on the remaining girls, Kitsune shaking her head as she got Naru's attention. "Well, I saw him get clear of the blast so I doubt he's under that junk, but if we're gonna catch him now we'll have to get around it." _Shinobu's right, though...if he hadn't tossed Naru towards us she would have copped it big time. Hell, if he had dodged the missile like he did at first, Naru would have eaten it for sure! He probably saved her life three times over! _While she was still on the fence about the young man being a pervert, as there was little other reason a male would be at a girl's dorm, Kitsune couldn't see him as the kind of malicious sex offender Naru was painting him out to be_. What **really **happened in the hot spring?_

Renewing the chase, Kitsune and Naru began to lead the younger girls back down the hallway when Naru turned around and shouted at the debris. "YOU'D BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU, PERVERT!"_  
_

**[~Keitaro's Side~]**

_Whew...well at least they're okay... _Keitaro mentally sighed in relief. Realizing he shouldn't stick around to find out what that long-haired girl had in store for him, Keitaro doubled back and began to run, leaving the hallways and making his way outside Hinata-Sou, following a dirt path that he hoped would lead him out of there. Of course, he still had nothing on but a towel, but the potential embarrassment of being seen in public in such a state _had _to be better than being mauled by a mob of lovely, if intimidating, young women.

**[~~~~~~The Annex (Behind Hinata-Sou)~~~~~~~]**

Arriving at the Annex, Motoko quickly looked over the decrepit building, searching for a place she felt Keitaro would likely hide himself. Hearing an explosion back inside Hinata-Sou, however, she realized she had actually beaten him here. _I had forgotten Keitaro would lose time having to maneuver the hallways. Even if he had been to Hinata-Sou in his youth and knew his way around, it is still a wayward path whereas I came straight here. _

Motoko then returned her gaze to the Annex before her, shaking her head in resignation after a few moments. "It would seem that I was mistaken. The only way inside the Annex is locked, and it is not possible Keitaro would have the key even if he had his clothes on," she observed.

A blush formed slightly on her cheeks as she attempted to dispel the not-unpleasant image of a nude Keitaro from her mind, and only found success when she felt a strong, but somewhat muted ki approaching her position quickly. It felt akin to hearing a familiar voice entering a crowded room. She was aware that Hinata-Sou seemed to be analogous to a soundproof wall in that she could not sense ki outside it when within, and vice-versa, but began to wonder if the Annex had a similar effect, if not stronger.

While physically, Motoko was out of balance with her younger, weaker body (at least initially), she found she was still as adept spiritually as she was in the present, or the future as the case may be. While she could understand why her physical abilties have changed, she was puzzled as to why her spiritual strength seemed to be unaffected, as her past body would not have been as well trained and attuned with her own ki as her present/future one. She attributed this to years worth of acquired discipline, but still she had some doubts.

"STOP, YOU PERVERT! GET BACK HERE!" a distant female voice ordered, unmistakably Naru's.

Turning in the direction of the scream, Motoko was nearly bowled over by the young man everyone was after. Not expecting her presence at all, and also not wishing to cause her harm via collision, Keitaro attempted to halt his forward movement and, in a rare moment of good fortune, succeeded. However, in doing so, he shifted his weight so far backward on his heels that he ended up falling flat on his behind. The result being an all-too-common moment of bad luck for the 2nd year ronin, as Motoko got a gracious view underneath his towel as his legs kicked up into the air.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and lingered just a little too long as Keitaro shook off his disorientation and caught Motoko staring at...him. With an almost girlish yelp he sat upright and pushed the towel down over himself as Motoko raised her hand to the side of her face and looked away, attempting to look as though she was being courteous, but more so to hide the furious blush she was unable to keep in check.

**...how ironic. After all those years of accusing him to be the vile, lecherous, perverted-**

_Silence! Now is not the time! _"A...are you all right, Keitaro?" she asked, trying to keep her other inner voice from saying anything further, which caused her to speak without thinking.

At hearing his name, Keitaro's head shot right up. "Huh? ..h...how do you know my name! Wh...who are you!"

**A splendid introduction.**

_Spirits, help me! I had forgotten we had not actually been introduced yet! I had hoped to let things play out as they had before, but I was not prepared for any of this!_

**That is the least of your worries, as he's about to be introduced to the others very soon.**

Stretching out her senses, Motoko confirmed that the others were closing in fast. Reasoning that the earlier explosion must have somehow delayed them, she knew she had little more than a minute or two before their arrival, Motoko quickly glanced around the immediate area, and was left with no other option. Holding the sheath in one hand and the handle in the other, Motoko drew out Shisui. A reminiscent smile tugged the corners of her lips, the blade not feeling uncomfortable in her grip despite not having wielded it since before it was destroyed in her time.

Already thrown for a loop that this teenager that he had never met knew his name, and in dismay because he had figured he had been caught, Keitaro was thrown into a panic when she drew her sword with a something of a smile on her face, and got onto his knees putting his hands together in a pleading stance. "AIIEEE! P-p-please don't kill me, miss! I-I-I didn't mean any of this, I swear!" he begged.

The young swordswoman reared her blade back in preparation to strike, causing Keitaro to clamp his eyes tight, not wanting to see the deathstrike. He heard the sound of metal moving through the air, toward him, and then...CLINK!

_Clink..? _ Keitaro thought to himself, hesitantly opening his eyes to see Motoko in the end pose of her slash. He heard a thump close by, and looking towards the source, he noticed something on the ground, next to a large set of rotted wooden doors. Of course, the details escaped him, as he didn't have his glasses on.

"Urashima...in here quickly," Motoko ordered as she sheathed her blade, then cursed herself once more.

_Damn! I had tried to act like my former self, but even though I called him Urashima I am still not supposed to know his name!_

"...Urashima...h-hey! How do you-" Keitaro began, but was cut off when Motoko did yet another thing he didn't expect. She walked over to him, placed both of her hands on his cheeks, and looked straight into his eyes. Those big, soulful, innocent, chocolate brown eyes...

**Ahem.**

Sighing internally, Motoko focused her attention on the young man before her, trying desperately not to lose herself in his eyes. Keitaro, not having any willful contact from a non-relative since his promised girl of 15 years past, was frozen in place.

"...do you trust me?" she pleaded, her eyes begging him to comply.

**Been watching Shinobu's imported animation movies again, haven't you?**

"W-w-what?" he stammered out. _Whoa...she's...not even beautiful...she's just... _His eyes gazed back into hers. Despite being a somewhat olivine gray, they were wondrous to behold, bearing into the very core of his being. His cheeks also became warm from her touch, her skin like silk against his own. ..._captivating..._

"Do you trust me?" she repeated softly, her eyes never leaving his. "Do you believe I'm trying to help you?"

As if he were staring straight into her soul, Keitaro could somehow sense that she was being genuine. Indeed, if she were trying to maim him she could have easily done so while she was armed and he was helpless. "Y...yes...but"

"Then please do as I ask and hide. Do not come out until I retrieve you, and I will ensure no harm shall befall you ," Motoko promised, releasing his face from her hands, albeit reluctantly.

Still unable to tear his gaze away from her, Keitaro stood himself up and hurried behind the Annex doors, Motoko closing them behind him. Releasing a sigh of relief, Motoko now strained her mind to come up with some way to diffuse this situation to keep Keitaro from harm while keeping other girls from discovering her involvement with the supposed peeping tom. With mere seconds before her housemates' arrival, Motoko struggled to come up with some way to get the other girls away from the annex so Keitaro had a chance to escape.

Looking down at Shisui at her side, an idea came to her as if the sword itself were telling her what to do. Pulling it, sheath and all, from its place at her side, she held it to her chest for a quick moment. "Forgive me, Shisui, for what I must do..." she whispered softly before tossing it a few feet from her. Ruffling her hair and clothes slightly, she then lowered herself to the ground, feigning unconsciousness. At this point, the Hinata girls finally arrived on the scene, stopping abruptly upon seeing their friend down.

"Motoko!" they gasped in unison as they rushed to her side. Naru was the first to reach her, and cradled her head as she tried to coax her housemate back to consciousness. The other girls looked on with concern, Kistune with both eyes open, Shinobu with tears forming in her eyes, and Su actually without her trademark grin. Having spent the most time with Motoko, Su was well aware of Motoko's physical ability, especially since the young warrior could withstand being the foreigner's sleeping buddy. It would have taken a lot to put Motoko down, if that's what happened. She, like Kitsune, had noticed the way the "pervert" dodged her Su Special without even looking, reacted almost instantly to seeing it in his face by deflecting it with his bare hand, and foiled Naru's punch while hurling her from danger. With all that in Su's mind, it didn't seem so difficult to believe he was some sort skilled of warrior like Motoko, not to mention he was really fun to chase and shoot at.

Motoko's face began to twitch as her eyes opened slowly. "N...Naru-sempai...?"

A collective sigh of relief escaped the other girls, glad that their friend didn't seem to be seriously injured. Kitsune leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder before speaking. "You okay, Motoko? What happened to you? Did that guy...?" She left that last question hanging, knowing full well that defeat is not something Motoko has much experience with and would likely not take it well, especially to the one thing she despises most: males. Kitsune had no way of knowing of Motoko's complete abhorrence of turtles at this point.

"I...I am unharmed, Kitsune. That man...he surprised me is all." Motoko replied, getting up on her own, albeit wobbly, or so it seemed. Taking a moment to compose herself, in actuality attempting to come up with a feasible explanation, she allowed herself to just flow with it. "He had disarmed me before I could even draw my blade. By the time I realized I was dealing with an opponent of considerable skill, he had already subdued me..."

As Motoko's explanation went on, the expressions of the other girls changed from concern to amazement. The bungling fool who managed to alert every female in the dorm was actually a skilled martial artist, capable of defeating the great Aoyama Motoko? As implausible as it may have sounded at first, only Naru was unable to look at the missile incident objectively and see how it made sense, but none of the girls would question Motoko's story. There was simply no way, no reason that she, the famed male-hater, would lie about suffering defeat, much less to a male. Were this the old Motoko, that would have been true. However, she was much wiser to the ways of the world, herself, her friends, males, and especially Keitaro. She had struck him so many times in the vaunted name of justice, and he was innocent every time. Was it dishonorable to deceive her friends just to...no, this wasn't about Aoyama Motoko.

Time and again Keitaro put himself at great risk to help her, the most prime example being the fake-engagement. She had dragged him into her deception without warning or choice, and he still helped her, even after he knew what was going on. When they had been caught, Keitaro single-handedly saved her from the depression and misery that followed her banishment. He had even resisted her when she threw herself at him. At the time she didn't think much of it, but a new wave of guilt passed over her when she realized that if he were the pervert she accused and punished him to be, he most certainly would have capitalized on the opportunity.

Instead, he kept his hormones in check, and offered her his family's heirloom, the Hina Blade, to replace the broken Shisui. Keitaro then traveled with her to Kyoto to battle Tsuruko with her. He had witnessed the elder Aoyama's power, seen how easily she had dispatched Motoko, knew the odds were against him, knew failure meant marriage to Motoko; she knew he was in love with Narusegawa, knew he had no martial arts experience whatsoever, knew he was _injured_. He had all that against him, and still stood as tall as he could have with a broken leg. Hell, he even managed to save Motoko from early defeat in that final battle by rescuing her from Tsuruko's grip.

No...she dare not place herself, her needs or wants, above him or his own. She owed him her life, in every conceivable sense. With his body, he protected her from harm, and helped her regain her place in the Shinmei-Ryuu. With his mind, he helped her gain the intelligence she needed to get into Todai. With his heart, he unlocked the potential her older sister always knew she possessed by opening up her own. While she knew standing up for this stranger in front of her housemates would raise too many red flags, Motoko vowed no matter how she would have to do so, she would protect him. _And if the cost of my lies is my friendship with the other tenants, so be it...I owe him too much...we all do._

"I had waited for him here to cut him off..." Motoko began anew (at this point Kitsune cringed visibly, thinking she was being literal). "When he saw me here, he had realized he was trapped, but professed that he did not wish to harm me and that he was innocent. I thought him to be lying, but as my hand moved to grip my blade, he had closed the gap between us, grabbed it and the sheath and tossed it aside. He then apologized as he applied pressure to the nerve endings between my neck and shoulder, and lowered me gently to the ground."

**So Keitaro is super-humanly fast, and knows the Vulcan Neck Pinch? All the while being a gentleman? My, what an imagination you have...but do you think they'll actually believe it?**

_Were you not the one who said that those who walk this different path with me will not step differently?_

**Correct, now take a closer look at your friends.**

Casting a glance around, Motoko didn't notice anything strange, until her eyes fell upon Kitsune, who seemed to be in deep thought after hearing Motoko's explanation. She did not show her dismay, and she should have known that Kitsune, of all people, would not be so easy to dupe.

"Is something wrong, Kitsune?" Motoko asked. She was familiar enough with Kitsune's behavior to know that anything the young vixen says or does should not be taken at face value, so she should have expected it would work the other way. She also knew that by going straight for the fox's throat, she could throw her off balance. Kitsune not only preferred taking the offensive when it came to getting information, she enjoyed it. Not answering to her suspicions is a clear admission of guilt in those slanted eyes.

Kitsune was snapped out of her ruminations upon hearing her name. "Oh! Nothing, really. I was just thinking...erm...you're taking this pretty well...losing, I mean..." she waveringly replied. It would seem Motoko's plan succeeded.

"I underestimated him. That is all." Motoko shot back sternly, narrowing her eyes at fox lady, who backed off a bit.

_Guess I was wrong about that losing thing...but something still doesn't add up...if he could put down someone with so little effort, why didn't he subdue Naru like that in the first place? The only reason we all scrambled was because she was screaming bloody murder... _Kitsune debated internally.

"B-b-but which way did he go? He could have left Hinata-Sou by now, couldn't he?" Shinobu stammered, still a little upset over the incident with the missile. Su had her finger to her mouth, unusually quiet since they found Motoko. This didn't escape the young warrior's notice, and she grew concerned at this quite out-of-character behavior of her "little sister." She would have to talk to her about it later, if she can, but first she had to make sure they didn't find their target.

"You didn't happen to see which way that scumbag went, did you?" Naru added, cracking her knuckles as she looked around, her gaze falling upon the Annex. Just then, Motoko grabbed her shoulder, as she had noticed Naru looking towards the Annex and had to act quickly. Kitsune noticed this, and looked toward the Annex while Motoko's attention was on Naru, and noticed something on the ground.

**You had better say or do something! The longer they stay, the higher the risk of you being discovered. You must get them away from here!**

If she remembered correctly, all the noise they made during their chase attracted Haruka's attention, and she should be arriving soon. All she needed to do was to find a way to get Keitaro to Haruka before the girls found him, then Haruka could fill them in on who he is and she should be able to keep him unharmed. Hopefully, this should also start getting things back on the path she was familiar with. _Then maybe Keitaro and I...  
_

**Ahem.**

"Ah...before I blacked out, I noticed him heading heading back towards Hinata-Sou. It is unlikely he would leave until he at least finds some clothes," Motoko suggested, which led to another idea. "That towel! He was in the hot springs, was he not?"

At this, Naru blushed, suddenly finding her hands the most interesting thing ever. "Y..yeah...he was in there peeping on me." She deliberately left out that she had grabbed his...attention. Shaking her head to clear the myriad of images brewing in her mind, Naru looked back up at Motoko. "But what does that have to do with...?"

"His clothes, Naru-sempai! He must have gone back to retrieve his clothes!" Motoko pointed out, knowing she would take the bait. Having years of future living with Naru under her belt, it was easy for Motoko to predict her patterns as she becomes very single-minded when angry, focusing on that one thing that spurred her rage.

Naru nodded to Motoko's suggestion, and looked to Kitsune and Su. "Let's go, you two! Shinobu, you stay here and make sure Motoko's all right."

Shinobu nodded in agreement, but Motoko again had to object. She needed to get everyone away from the Annex if her plan was going to work. While she knew Shinobu wouldn't harm Keitaro if it were to be revealed he was in the Annex, she could not guarantee the middle-schooler wouldn't alert the others, either directly or by over-reacting as she had a tendency to do.

"I shall be fine, Naru-sempai. That...male...did not do me any serious harm. It might be best if Shinobu went to fetch Haruka-san. She must be informed of what transpired here. Kitsune should go with her, and I will join you and Su as soon as I am able," Motoko reasoned, hoping her plan would work.

"That's a good idea, Motoko, but are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Naru asked, genuinely concerned for her friend's health. The auburn-haired girl had never been neck-pinched, so she had no idea if and how badly Motoko might be hurt. Frankly, she thought that sort of thing only worked in sci-fi and the occasional anime or manga, but in the latter case all it really took is a chop to the back of the neck. She made a mental note to try both on that peeping tom once she got her hands on him. Her face grew flushed slightly, as she remembered that she did get her hands on...him. _W..why do I keeping thinking about...th...that? He's the pervert, not me!_

Motoko merely waved her off. "Thank you, but rest assured I am unharmed, Naru-sempai. There is no time to waste. He may not remember the way back to the hot springs, so you should be able to intercept him. If all else fails, Haruka-san should know what to do."

"All right, then." Naru turned to the others, Kitsune now walking back to the group after picking something off the ground. "Su, you're with me!" At this, the young tanned blonde snapped a salute and hoisted her bazooka on her shoulder.

"Ten-four, Big Boss!"

"Kitsune, look after Shinobu and get to the teahouse! Make sure Haruka knows what's happened!" Naru continued.

"You sure like being in charge, Naru. I wonder how your future hubby will take that? Maybe he'll have to get used to being on the bottom? " Kitsune teased, unable to resist the temptation.

"B-b-bottom?" stammered Shinobu, unable to process this information. Her eyes began to swirl as she swayed back and forth before Naru caught her.

"KITSUNE!" Naru snapped as she tried to bring her blue-haired friend back to a functioning state. Sadly, people don't come with a Control-Alt-Delete, and Shinobu, as much as she "crashes," badly needs one. _Su could probably figure out a way to do it, though..._

Kitsune's flippant remark affected another, however. Upon hearing "future hubby" with regards to Naru, Motoko could not stop the memory of Su teasing her about not having Keitaro from replaying in her mind, and was barely able to keep that sadness from showing. _Not this time..._ she silently promised to herself.

Su looked her surrogate older sister over, as Motoko seemed to get a distant look in her eyes for a brief moment. Su may be naive about a great many things, but she does know people. This one most of all, and it worried her that Motoko seemed rather distracted. She was always the epitome of focus, the complete opposite of Su herself, and thus they balanced each other out. That balance held true as Motoko's thoughts drifted while Su's were focused. She would have to talk to her about it later, if she can, but first she had to make sure she found her target first. He wasn't going to blow himself up, after all.

After a few seconds, Shinobu recovered, and along with Kitsune, headed toward the Tea Shop while Naru and Su headed to the hot springs. Along the way, the fox lady noticed Motoko's sword on the ground, and noted that it was still in its sheath before continuing on her way.

When her friends were out of sight, Motoko felt relief, but it was quickly overrun with dread, knowing what she would have to do now. Taking some extra time to steel her nerves by retrieving Shisui, she then stood in front of the Annex, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"...Keitaro...?"

**[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_**End Chapter 1**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_You're also an undeserving, abusive, borderline bipolar psychobitch who should have been run over by a truck from the get-go, but if we all got what we deserved, the Matrix sequels wouldn't have sucked._

That line was originally part of the story, but I realized that would be Naru-bashing, and I want to try and avoid that in the story itself. I still don't think I succeeded, but it really is tough dealing with a character you despise, especially when she's more or less the leading female. The only reason I ever support a Keitaro-Naru pairing is because that's what Keitaro wanted, and after all the crap he goes through he deserves that much. However, I think another fanfic author put it best when they had Granny Hina say "what you want is not always what's best for you."

**Well, here's hoping that went better. I had originally inteded for Motoko to feel she deserved to be punished by not getting Keitaro, but Keitaro already began to look at her more as a woman because of this and the following scene. Because I was going with an Angst angle, Motoko would be torturing herself over what to do, but now? I feel being in the past means she has a chance to redeem herself, so there's no point to angsting over things that haven't happened yet. Moreover, I wasn't considering the other angle I was playing when I originally wrote this scene. Motoko distancing herself from Keitaro pretty much kills the romance angle I was originally gunning for and probably would have felt like Naru's "I-want-him-but-I-don't-want-him" all over again (and that's one of the biggest reasons I HATE Naru).**

**I'll be going over the next chapter for edits and re-writing as well. I had started writing a second chapter for my other story, but that got away from me to the point I'm saving it for a separate story altogether. However, I want to make progress on this first before anything else.**

**Thanks to everyone for your support! It's good to be back!**

**V-0  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love, Second Chance**  
A Love Hina Fanfiction

by **_Vermilion-ZERO_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Plain and simple. Or I'd be rich. "Why, if I had a nickel for every dime I would have, I'd still be loaded."

I should have made mention of this earlier, but this fanfic, for those of you who don't know, is based entirely on the manga, and not on the anime, as this seems to have confused some readers. Aside from Shinmei-Ryuu (God's Cry Style), and the honorifics, I won't be using much japanese. I always found it odd (irritating, even) when people stuck in American bands and TV shows in these fanfics. This is Japan, after all.

I highly encourage you to read the manga version, as the anime (IMHO) doesn't really do the original storyline or characters justice.

SPOILER ALERT IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA

In the manga, Shinobu was already one of the residents, and her parents never visit Hinata-Sou, despite being the reason she's there. With the exception of Tsuruko, none of the girls' relatives ever visit or are even seen (unless you count Mutsumi) until Naru's sister Mei shows up at the **very** end. Ramba and Amalla Su aren't even so named in the manga, much less seen, so they will not appear in this fanfic. Motoko does not have a "fan club," either. Also, Keitaro was not summoned to Hinata-Sou by his grandmother, the reason for that will be covered in this chapter.

_2011 Update: I was told after the original upload that Haruka was actually Keitaro's cousin_, _but after losing her parents she was adopted by Hina and legally became Keitaro's aunt. As she's still a blood relative, this thankfully won't change anything. The original version of the previous chapter had Motoko deciding she wasn't worthy of Keitaro and resolved to merely protecting him, which carried over into this chapter, but I felt that detracted too strongly from the premise. _

**[~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**A Promise**_

**[~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_ Eh...? What was that? _

A lone figure sat at one of the tables in the Hinata Tea House, reading her newspaper as there were no customers to tend to at the moment. Haruka was enjoying a moment of peace when her senses felt something like a spike of power coming from Hinata-Sou. While she was about to dismiss it as Motoko simply practicing her techniques, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that was not the case. Haruka had spent many years training in the Urashima style, though nowadays she didn't use it much since she and her old adventuring partner went their separate ways. She kept her skills sharp, however, especially now that she was watching over the girls in Hinata-Sou, Motoko in particular.

The release of Motoko's ki whenever she used a Shinmei-Ryuu technique was exactly like the wind it seemed to control. Flowing with direction and precision, starting as a gentle breeze and gradually, though quickly, becoming a torrent and then waning into a breeze once more. What she felt was more like a flash explosion, spontaneous and uncontrolled, and gone as quickly as it appeared. Haruka had already extinguished her cigarette and was walking toward the Tea House entrance when she felt that spike once more (albeit stronger), and then an **actual** explosion.

Her senses were focused on that second spike, and determined it close to the rear of the dorm. While explosions around Hinata-Sou aren't exactly uncommon, the kind of power she felt concerned her, especially since she could feel it _within _the dorm. Haruka was able to learn the feel of Motoko's ki because she always practiced outside Hinata-sou's walls, as something about the building masks the ki within. She recalled Hina jovially referring to it as the "Urashimagic" of Hinata-Sou since those of the Urashima bloodline had better luck piercing the veil. It would have taken more power than Motoko was capable of producing for even an Urashima to able to sense it inside, especially at this distance. More disturbing was there was something familiar in that power.

_ Why do I get the feeling this is only the beginning of something troublesome down the line...? _the stand-in housemother wondered. _As long as she's inside Hinata-Sou as well, I'm sure Motoko felt that, too, so the girls should be okay with her around, but I'd better make sure..._

Closing up shop for the moment, Haruka made her way towards the dorm, and was just about to enter when she sensed several ki moving towards the Annex, and then lost them as they got close to it.

_ Damn...that Annex is even worse than Hinata-Sou...like a damn dark cloud shrouding everything around it. Those must have been the girls...I hope they're okay... _

Deciding to stay outside so that she could keep tabs on them, Haruka hopped off the front porch and began a light run around the Hinata, keeping her senses sharp as she moved towards the Annex.

**[~~Annex Entrance, Behind Hinata-Sou~~]**

"Keitaro...? You are safe for the moment. Please, come out now." Certain that her housemates were clear of the area, Motoko retrieved her sword and opened the Annex doors.

Peeking his head out, Keitaro took a quick look around. As he was still without his glasses, everything was a blur, until his eyes met those of the raven-haired beauty in front of him. Of course, this caused his brain functions to cease momentarily. He tried to speak, but his mouth merely opens, and stayed open.

"Are you all right, Keitaro?" Motoko asked, noticing his inability to form a coherent sentence. _Perhaps his fear has overridden his senses. He must also be very confused as well. I wonder what he is thinking about now, though..._

** I'd wager he's thinking about how lovely you look up close. You saw that look before when you held his face in your hands.**

_ Nonsense...he could not possibly see any beauty in one such as I, and especially not as I am now._

** Why do you downplay your worth? Can you not see how he is mesmerized by you!**

_ Enough!  
_

"Erm...excuse me...miss?"

Her inner monologue interrupted, Motoko realized she had been blankly gazing at Keitaro for some time, and he was becoming quite uncomfortable. The other voice seemed to have quieted for the moment, but she was quite certain she hadn't heard the last of it.

"My apologies. I was...determining what our next course of action should be," she offered as an excuse.

"'Our?' W-w-wait...it's not that I don't appreciate your help...but why? Why are you helping me? I've never met you! And how do you seem to know who I am? Just who are you?" exclaimed the ronin, who was now stepping out of the Annex.

Motoko thought carefully before she answered him, as she knew she had been sloppy with her words and actions up to this point. _Though I detest the thought of lying, there is no other option but to fabricate an answer. He would not believe the truth, and if he did, I could not be certain of the consequences. If nothing else, I must put his mind at ease for the moment. I can at the very least let him know who I am._

Bowing in the proper manner, allowing her hair to cascade from her shoulders like an ebon waterfall, Motoko introduced herself. "I am Aoyama Motoko, one of the residents of this dormitory."

Momentarily entranced by the flow of her hair and the calm, almost demure tone of her voice, Keitaro felt oddly relaxed in her presence. _I don't know what it is about this girl...but somehow...I know she's not like the others. But wait...did she say "dormitory?" _He was certain that he didn't hear that right, or maybe he just didn't want to. He came to Hinata-Sou because he needed a place to stay while he attempted to get into Todai, as he had been kicked out of his home. "Excuse me...'dormitory?' Isn't this place an Inn?" he politely interjected, rubbing the back of his neck.

His counterpart rose as she shook her head. "I am afraid not. Hinata-Sou has been an apartment complex for women for some time now. In fact, I have been living here for several years; training, going to school, and making sure my fellow residents are safe," explained the young warrior.

Keitaro abruptly turned his head to the side, deliberately avoiding Motoko's eyes. This was his first real conversation with a girl, and despite how awkward having it in just a towel was, he found he was enjoying her company. He had also learned that every little thing she did seemed to make him trip himself up verbally, so he figured he could stay in the game by avoiding looking directly at her. "I-I-I see...so you're kind of a security guard? I guess th-that would explain the sword...hehe..." _So...this place isn't an Inn anymore...then that means...I...I'm sunk..._

Motoko's expression became slightly downtrodden when she noticed that he was trying not to look at her. She did her best not to show it, but was fighting a losing battle. It was a good thing, for her anyway, that Keitaro had turned away. _I had thought he would find me unattractive, but from the way he tries to avoid looking at me, it is as if my visage repulses him...even when I try to be courteous and understanding, he still seems terrified of my wrath. I suppose...this is what I deserve... _Looking closely at Keitaro, she noticed his expression, even his aura seemed to be sinking into a feeling of despair and defeat. _I despise seeing him like this...what could be troubling him? _Her concern overriding her senses, she reached out and held his cheek in her hand, turning him to face her and looking straight into his eyes. "Keitaro? What is wrong?" she asked.

Looking back into her olive-colored gaze, Keitaro was once again entranced by the gentle beauty of this young woman. _She's amazing...but...I..I can't allow this to continue... _His hand trembled as he reached up with his own and took her hand away from his cheek. Even though that was all he meant to do, he couldn't get himself to let go of her hand. Still, his grip quivered, intense nervousness making itself known. "I-I'm grateful...f-for everything you've done. I still don't know why you helped me..or h-how you know who I am...but it doesn't matter..." he began, at this point finally releasing her hand, no longer able to look at her out of shame.

The moment her eyes locked into his, she lost herself once more, and she felt her heart skip a beat when he took her hand in his own. However, feeling that hand shake so uncontrollably let her know he was nervous if not afraid. Sensing his ki once more Motoko could feel him being overwhelmed with guilt and shame, and this was the precise moment he released her hand and began to speak. A sense of dread came over the chronologically displaced young woman that she could not fathom. _Is...is he going to reject me? I must have made him uncomfortable again. Dammit, why did I have to be so forward with him! He cannot even look at me!_

"I-If...if what you say is true, that the Inn is now an all-female dorm, then...my being here was a horrible mistake on my part. I intruded on all of you and invaded your privacy, and I had no right to be here in the first place...worst of all I put you through so much trouble protecting me," he continued, sinking further into his own guilt. Motoko could feel it, and it was eating her up inside, but he wasn't done yet. "After years without keeping contact with her, it wasn't right at all for me to suddenly drop in on Grandma and expect her to welcome me with open arms just so I could have someplace to stay while I try to reach an impossible, almost foolish goal-"

"That is enough, Keitaro! I will hear no more of this!" Motoko suddenly snapped, startling Keitaro out of his self-berating and causing him to take a step back out of instinct.

Why instinct was telling him to back away was beyond him, he trusted that this girl would not harm him, but there was something about her outburst that sparked a reaction in him. He still wasn't sure what to make of it, as he seemed to be reacting to familiar circumstances since he got here. _It's gotta be childhood memories...it's not like I haven't been to Hinata-Sou before... _

"I apologize for my outburst, but we have not the time for you to admonish yourself over a simple mistake. We must get you to Haruka-san as soon as possible, and she should be able to help you from there," Motoko reasoned as she took his hand and began to lead him back towards the outskirts of the Inn. It was true that they needed to get him to safety, but she was more concerned over Keitaro's feelings. From the way he sounded, it seemed he was considering leaving Hinata-Sou now that he knew it was a girl's dorm, and that scared her beyond reason.

The memory of that first day returned and she recalled that it wasn't until he was caught by the girls on the balcony and eventually discovered by Haruka that he learned the Inn was now a dorm. Once again, she found she had overlooked an important detail, but was now aware that her inability to recall such important memories at critical times only occurred when Keitaro was near her. She released a sigh, thinking over that fact, but could only write it off as her own emotions getting in the way. _It must be because I...I feel so strongly for him...and being near him makes me lose focus. He always seemed to have that effect on me...and I am certain I do not have a cold this time. Nevertheless, I cannot allow him to wallow in his despair lest he decide to leave._

"Haruka...? Y...you mean Aunt Haruka! S-s-she's here?" Keitaro stuttered, absolutely confounded that his aunt may actually be around. _Last I heard she was adventuring around the world with some friends of hers..._

"Yes, Haruka-san is our housemother, though she spends much of her time tending to the Hinata Tea House by the dorm, and from there I am certain she was able to hear all the noise that the girls chasing you caused," Motoko explained. _So, it is as I thought...he was not aware Haruka ran the Tea House. I had wondered why Keitaro did not stop by there first since it is right by the bottom of the Hinata-Sou steps. How much would our lives have changed had he run into Haruka before entering the dorm, I wonder?_

Suddenly, Keitaro had a moment of clarity. It all made sense now, at least to him. Ironically, the ronin was usually dense and couldn't ever figure anything out, so it was fitting that the one time he thought logically about his situation and drew a reasonable conclusion, he was dead wrong. "Ah! So it must have been Aunt Haruka who told you about me! I guess my folks must have called her when I told them I was coming here after they kicked me out. She was the one who asked you to protect me, wasn't she?" he reasoned. A look of utter pride was etched onto his face, as if he had deduced the secret of the universe was 42.

Motoko didn't look back at Keitaro as she led him around the Inn the way she came, as she was being astute for any of her fellow tenants, but she couldn't help but smile just a bit at the way Keitaro handed her the perfect explanation.

**[~~Inside Hinata-Sou~~]**

"When I get my hands on that perverted troll...ohhhh!" Naru fumed as she led Su back to the hot springs, cracking her knuckles along the way until she was nearly thrown off-balance by the younger girl jumping on her back. "GAH! What the...Su!"

"You'll what Narunaru? Gives him a big wet kisskiss?" the tanned blonde mused, holding onto the antennae atop the brunette's head like a pair of handlebars. (giggity)

"EWW! Don't be so disgusting, Su! And leggo...that hurts!" Naru whined, trying to pry the younger girl's fingers from her hair, but finding herself unable to do so. _How does Motoko stand this kind of punishment on a daily basis!_

Tilting her head curiously at her ride's response, Su acquiesced and moved her hands to Naru's shoulders as she leaned forward to put her head next to the young woman's own. "What's 'disgusting'? Is it good to eat?" She asked innocently.

Naru had to roll her eyes at her friend's naïveté, not because of Su's lack of verbal and grammatical prowess, but rather with whom that particular word referred to. "Su...there's no way I'd do anything of the sort with that...that...OHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA HURT HIM!" she raged, punching a hole in the nearby wall. She was more angry at herself because she went straight for third base (and didn't even know she was at bat), than at Keitaro for being somewhere he shouldn't. _I can't believe that pervert had the nerve to get excited just because I was touching that big-GAH! Stop thinking about that...even if it did get bigger than it already wa-DAMMIT!_

"But why? He's so much fun!" Su giggled, bouncing on Naru's back as they approached the hot springs. "He runs so fast, and he dodged my missile without even looking! Motoko couldn't even do that the first time I shot at her!"

Naru twitched at that, as she had been a target of her missiles in the past as well, and only timely intervention from Motoko kept her from any permanent harm. It was at that point Su had been forbidden by Haruka to ever use her inventions on any of the tenants. Since the "pervert" was obviously not one of them, Su jumped at the chance to exploit that little loophole, and given the circumstances her fellow dorm-mates didn't seem to mind. Still bouncing on her friend's back, Su continued to rant about Keitaro.

"Plus, if he can beat Motoko, he must be really really good! Ohhh...do ya think he's some kinda secret agent, or maybe some kinda superhero? That would be so coolas! I'd have to become his sidekick! Pervert Man and the Blonde Bomber!" Su ranted, successfully getting Naru's rage to dissipate as she was about to dismiss those assumptions offhand yet found herself mulling over the facts. While she would never admit it to anyone but herself, she did find it as impressive as it was concerning that this "perverted troll" was somehow able to best Motoko.

Naru only had a rudimentary knowledge of unarmed combat, as she was taught to defend herself by an old friend (and secret crush). His skills as a teacher were amazing, and in the few weeks she was being tutored academically, was trained enough to be more than a match for many veteran students of martial arts. However, she knew that Motoko was no mere veteran and her style was no mere martial art. Naru probably wouldn't have even a slim chance at defeating her unless the young warrior were unarmed. _I always see her with her sword, so I guess her style revolves around armed combat focusing on swordplay...I hate to admit it, but that pervert made a smart move disarming her outright._

There was no way Motoko would have held anything back when facing that very _male _pervert, yet she was still disarmed and subdued rather quickly, and the guy didn't even have a weapon of his own. Well, he did and it seemed to be rather big. And long. And only getting longer while it was in her grip. Naru's eyes widened as her face reddened quickly, trying to force herself to again bury the memory of grabbing his...sword. She then found herself picturing that pervert moving, acting, fighting, and in some ways even _looking_ like her tutor, and found that didn't help her predicament, either. _I guess I can kind of see a resemblance...he was pretty cute once I got a good look-OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

"Hey, what's going on, Narunaru? Yer gettin kinda warm...and red!" Su prodded verbally and physically while she regarded Naru's blushing face from the side.

"Ummm...it...it's because of the hot spring...yeah! See, we're here!" Naru hastily pointed out, hoping to divert the foreigner's attention, and apparently succeeded as the young blonde released Naru and searched around the hot spring. _Whew...that was close. I can't believe I was starting to get horny...NO! Not that...and definitely not for HIM! Even if he was a little cute-ARRRRRGH! _Pounding the sides of her head in frustration, Naru went into the changing room to look for any signs of the pervert. At least that's what she told herself.

It was definitely not to get away from Su and having the girl see her in this worked up state. Not that she was worked up...oh, no no no. Finding some unfamiliar clothes with a pair of glasses folded on top, Naru was certain they belonged to the pervert. "So he wears glasses, too...?" she wondered out loud_. Now that I think back on it, the way that guy moved did seem kind of familiar...but that's impossible, I've never seen him before! Unless...he had been taught by the same person as me...that might even explain how he knew about Hinata-Sou. Motoko told me once about her older sister being the one who trained her before sending her here...could that be the case? _Naru almost dropped the glasses she picked up when the conclusion of that thought process hit her. "Is that guy related to Seta?"_  
_

**[~~Stairway in Front of Hinata-Sou~~]**

"I sure hope Motoko-sempai's okay," Shinobu wondered aloud, following her fox-eyed friend closely and constantly scanning the area around her as they headed to the Tea House. She was somewhat certain that the alleged panty-thief wouldn't actually hurt her, but after what happened to Motoko, she was a little scared. She also had this feeling that something wasn't right. _He ran from us all this time...why didn't he run from Motoko-sempai...? She's a bigger threat to him than any of us were, except maybe Su. Then again, Su's missiles didn't seem to trouble him much...  
_

"Don't worry about her, hon. There's more to our samurai girl than meets the eye," Kitsune replied, not even looking back at her younger cohort.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kistune-sempai?" the middle-schooler asked, now beginning to wonder if her fox-eyed friend suspected something as well.

A pregnant pause followed, and then Kitsune stopped moving. _I might as well let her in on this. Su's just too unpredictable to be reliable, and Naru's way too predictable...I know she'll totally flip out. Besides, it seems Motoko is watching me more closely, so it should help to have innocent little Shinobu as an insider. _"Okay, Shinobu...but you have to promise not to talk to anyone about what I'm going to tell you. Not Naru, not Su, and especially not Motoko. All right?" she declared, bending over slightly to speak to Shinobu eye-to-foxeye.

Shinobu nodded nervously, not seeing Kitsune so serious before. She was also not used to keeping things from people, especially those she lived with. She watched as Kitsune looked around before pulling something out of her pocket. Looking at it closely, it seemed to be... "A lock...?" _What's the big deal about a lock..?_

Her foxy grin back in place, Kitsune waved a finger at her young friend. "The Annex lock to be precise, but you're missing an important detail."

Taking another look, Shinobu then realized what the vixen was referring to. "Th...the latch has been cut?" At this, Kitsune nodded, but Shinobu was still confused. "I don't understand. Why's that so important?"

Kitsune held the lock up to Shinobu's eye as she explained. "Notice how smooth the cut was? None of us here have the tools or strength to make a cut that clean in solid steel except possibly two people. But one of them was only wearing a towel, so I doubt **he** could have pulled it off." At this, Shinobu blushed, as she had gotten quite an eyeful during her run-in with the panty thief. "So that leaves only one person."

"Motoko-sempai..." the younger girl reasoned. _Yes, she could have easily cut through the lock with her sword, but then... _"So...Motoko-sempai cut the Annex lock...maybe she was looking for the panty thief inside there?"

"Ah, but how could he have gotten into the Annex if it was locked, Shinobu-chan?" _She's so naive, it's cute sometimes. Yes, this is perfect! _"I think our little samurai cut the lock because she was the one hiding the culprit. Didn't you notice how she kept Naru from going to the Annex herself, and made sure all of us left her alone there?" At this, Kitsune took Shinobu's hand and re-started their journey to the Hinata Tea Shop, which left Shinobu puzzled, as she was still reeling from the revelation that Motoko was, for some reason, harboring the man they were all after.

"B-b-b-but Motoko-sempai hates men! Especially perverts! W-w-why would she help him?" Shinobu's eyes began to swirl, all the information starting to overwhelm her. This was precisely why Kitsune took her hand, as she knew this would be a little much for her to absorb.

"That's why I need your help, Shinobu-chan. I can't for the life of me figure out why she'd go so far out of her way to help a thief and pervert, so there's something bigger going on and I can't find out what on my own," the older woman explained as she led them through Hinata-sou.

"M-me! Why would you need my help? A-a-and what about Su and Naru-sempai? Shouldn't we tell them, too!" Kitsune suddenly stopped again, putting a finger to her lips as she looked around, hoping no one was close enough to hear Shinobu's frantic rambling. She signaled to keep the volume down as she resumed walking, no longer holding her hand as Shinobu seemed to be regaining her wits.

"No way! I need your help because you're the only one I can count on to keep this under wraps. We both know Su's an incredible blabbermouth, and there's no way we'll get Motoko with her guard down if she tells everyone what she did, and Naru's just as likely to go after Motoko as well as that guy if she found out Motoko was helping him," Kitsune explained.

Shinobu couldn't find fault with that assessment. Su was ever the wild card in any situation, and as Kitsune had been friends with Naru for years, she would be familiar with her mannerisms. Indeed, during that encounter in the hallway, Shinobu noticed Naru get angry really quickly. The auburn-haired girl having a problem with Motoko, if she was hiding the "pervert," didn't seem far-fetched in the least.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Kitsune paused as she took a look across the street before proceeding, all the while keeping a lookout for her fellow tenants as she continued her explanation. "If we're going to find out why she hid him from us, we're going to have to be sneaky about it. I know Motoko doesn't trust me, and she's sharper than her own sword, so **I **can't snoop around. I need you to help me keep tabs on her."

"Y-y-you want me to spy on Motoko-sempai!" the young girl exclaimed a little loudly, causing her to place both of her hands over her mouth like it would somehow stop her words from being heard after the fact. Silly girl.

"Well, to put in bluntly...yeah." Here, the vixen frowned a little, as it seemed Shinobu wasn't going to be a willing participant. _Well, she's still young, so maybe I can play on that. _Deciding on a course of action, Kitsune figured she'd give it a try. "You're not doing anything wrong, Shinobu-chan. Remember, Motoko's the one with something to hide, we're just trying to find out what that is. You're the only one with enough maturity to handle this, and that's why I asked you."

"M-maturity? ...me?" _Kitsune-sempai's counting on me...and I really do want to know what Motoko-sempai is up to... _The young middle schooler took a deep breath and held her fists inward to herself. _Go Shinobu! _"I'll do it, I'll help you, Kitsune-sempai!"

_ Hook, line, and sinker... _After turning around to give a grateful smile to her companion, Kitsune led Shinobu across the street to the Tea Shop, but it appeared closed and that the owner was nowhere in sight. _Damn! Haruka doesn't close until sunset, and it's not her usual break time. That must mean she went up to Hinata-Sou...it must have been that explosion that got her attention. But how did we miss her coming up the stairs, or even hurrying through the dorm on our way out?_ "She's not here...I guess we'll have to go back up and look for her," Kitsune reasoned aloud.

"Um...what about Haruka-san? Should we tell her what we know?" Shinobu mused. Kistune had turned around and began walking back towards Hinata-Sou when the question stopped her cold.

_ That is a good question...Haruka tries to be as objective as possible, so I doubt she'd help us out directly if she were inclined to help at all, but if she knew I was up to something she'd be just as likely to let Motoko in on what we know. It's too hard to tell. Su may be unpredictable, but Haruka is just downright wiry. _Out loud, Kistune simply replied, "No, Shinobu-chan. I think the fewer people that know, the better. There's not much Haruka would be able to do for us, anyway. Still, we'd better go find her."

Shinobu nodded, and followed Kitsune towards the front entrance. _I wonder what will happen if and when we find Haruka-san... _Though Shinobu didn't see her much, she knew that their housemother wasn't one to be emotional, but a pervert running around the Hinata on her watch? Shinobu shuddered at the thought of a woman that quiet and collected becoming angry, and actually felt sorry for the young man they were all after. _He's not a bad man...he saved Naru-sempai, after all..._

**[~~Annex Path Beside Hinata-Sou~~]**

"A...Aoyama-san, wait..." Keitaro insisted, his nervousness increasing dramatically as it finally clicked that he was holding hands with a girl for the first time he can recall. _Her hand is so soft...and warm...b..but I can't let her do this! Enough's enough!_ Being dragged around the perimeter of Hinata-sou as he held his towel up with his other hand, he continued to plead for his release. He hadn't meant to, but he had heard everything that Motoko had told her housemates. Keitaro could tell that this young lady held honor and tradition in high regard, from the way she carried herself, the way she spoke. _She was betraying her principles to protect me..._ "Y-y-you don't need to do this...I-I don't belong here, and you've done more than enough for me already. P-p-please just let me go so I can get out of your lives-" he began, and was abruptly and (much to his surprise) very emotionally interrupted.

"NO!" Motoko's grip on his hand tightened as she turned to him, a desperate look in her eyes, an encroaching sadness therein that made Keitaro's heart ache. For the third time that day she found her hands going to his cheeks, fixating her gaze upon his as she spoke from the heart. "Keitaro...whatever I have done to make you so afraid of me...whatever mistakes you may have think you made...they are not worth walking away from where you belong, and you belong **here!** You cannot give up on yourself or your dreams, no matter how impossible or how foolish they seem!" _Please, Keitaro...please do not leave me! How can I make amends for all that I have done to you if you go? How can I pretend I will not miss you? How can I pretend that I...that...I..._

Keitaro was momentarily taken aback by her words and actions, and pretty much froze in place at her touch. It wasn't until he noticed the moisture building in the corners of the young warrior's eyes that he realized he should say something. Gazing into her eyes, her soul, and seeing the internal anguish that now consumed her being, Keitaro spoke with a conviction he didn't think he had. "No, I don't belong here, Aoyama-san. All I've done is cause trouble since I got here, for you especially. I mean...I've made you mess up your clothes, drop your sword, and lie to your friends. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be lowering herself to such things to protect a failure like me." He looked away at this point, unable to bear seeing what he believed to be a normally graceful and stoic young woman reduced to what she was now, blaming himself as he always did.

Her eyes widened, Motoko felt her heart almost stop at his admission, for various reasons. _He...he thinks I am...beautiful? _Her cheeks grew red with embarrassment, but she could feel in her heart the excitement and even a little giddiness brewing. Biting her lip slightly, she decided she had to find out for certain, moreover she needed to get him off the subject he was treading. "Keitaro...do...do you really mean that..?" she nervously probed, turning him to face her once more. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to remove her hands from his cheeks.

Knowing it was a bad idea, Keitaro looked back into her eyes. "...w-what are you referring to...?" He honestly couldn't remember everything he said to her, as he let his honest nature take over and merely spoke the first words that came to mind.

The corners of Motoko's mouth tugged upward slightly at his response. _Even with regards to himself, he can be dense... _Taking a deep breath, she looked downward at her feet as she answered him. "D...do you really think that I...that I am...beautiful?" The last word came out barely above a whisper, but to Keitaro, it hit him with the twice the force of the explosion he endured earlier. Had he really said that? He had noticed that when she looked downward, the tears that had formed in her eyes made their way down her cheeks, and his hands, seemingly of their own accord, came up to wipe them from her eyes with the backs of his fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that her cheeks grew warmer as he was touching them.

"Absolutely." That was the simple answer Keitaro gave, but the effect was grand. The young girl's face tilted upwards and slowly, but brilliantly, lit up with a smile that reached her eyes. Being the recipient of that smile, Keitaro felt like he was flying. He had no way of knowing it, but his answer had the same effect on Motoko. His hands remained on her cheeks as hers did on his cheeks, as some unknown force seemed to pull their faces toward each other as they closed their eyes. The distance between their lips closed gradually, then stopped altogether as someone made their presence known.

"What the...Motoko?"

Hearing her name, Motoko turned completely around to face the person to whom that familiar voice belonged, and was met with equal parts morbid dread and astounding relief upon seeing who it was. _Oh, spirits help me!_ "H..H..Haruka-san!"

**[~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

_**End Chapter 2**_

**[~~~~~~~~~]**_**  
**_

-OMAKE SPECIAL-

i7,photobucket,com/albums/y266/Vermilion-0/stfunaru,jpg

(change commas to periods)

"Motoko stealthily eliminates the biggest threat to her romantic goal,

and at the same time, makes the world a much better place."

**And there...not much changed over all except that I extended Naru's scene in the changing room, which unintentionally allowed me to set-up another plot angle. As I'm not a fan of Naru just trying not to bash her was a big enough challenge, let alone finding a way to give her a meaningful role. Having fleshed out (pun intended :p) that scene, I now have an idea where to go with her in the chapters to come. Lots of little details from the manga will come into play, ESPECIALLY some incriminating things from the first few chapters that I'm surprised Naru got away with, which is among many reasons I can't stand her.  
**

**I kind of want to see her broken in the most ironic way (because really, it's what she deserves), but that would probably push this story into M-rated territory and I'm honestly not sure I have the writing ability to make that work believably in terms of the actual plot exposition or the eroticism.**

**Again, thanks to those of you who stayed with me, those just joining me, and those still to come.**

** Remember, it's not just me, all authors appreciate comments and constructive criticism...well, maybe not the latter. :p I'm doing this as practice for my own original work as well as love for the series and characters (minus Naru, obviously), so whatever you can tell me helps out a lot!**

**Support your favorite stories and authors! I want to see more great stories come back and finish just as much as you!  
**

**V-0  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Love, Second Chance**

A Love Hina Fanfiction

by _**Vermilion-ZERO**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, I'm making no profit, blah blah blah.

So here we go with a brand new chapter. It figures I get started writing again while I'm unable to find a job, then one finally rolls around. I'll do my best to keep up with this story but please bear in mind, as stated above, I'm making no profit and this isn't paying any bills. Still, I really don't want to leave this hanging, since I know a lot of people were pissed that I left the story just when Motoko had been discovered.

A couple of reviewers said that the end of the last chapter felt a bit rushed since the two were about to kiss. I can't say you're wrong (I do appreciate the honest critique, guys!), but I will explain my thought process so it hopefully makes sense: in the manga, following Naru revealing that she knew about Keitaro's lie (which she only discovered because he actually **said it out loud** yet she still acted like she figured it out on her own), she gets into a minor scuffle with Keitaro that leads to a similar almost-kiss situation. At that point, Keitaro was actually angry with Naru for putting him down but he still almost kisses her. Naru herself states several times throughout the series that she's very "susceptible to the mood" when it comes to romantic tension, and I assume it's the same for Keitaro as he falls into it as well. Motoko is the one who initiates every kiss she shares with Keitaro, who was possessed the first time and unconscious at every other, not to mention she confessed to Keitaro when he was already in a relationship with Naru. Since "my" Motoko retained her memories and feelings from the original timeline, she would have no problem kissing Keitaro if the opportunity presented itself, and Keitaro would easily get swept in the moment as well. Also, Motoko's proximity to Keitaro affects her on multiple levels (this would also be why she didn't sense Haruka coming around the dorm once she and Keitaro cleared the Annex's veil). Hope that all makes sense.

I'll be honest in saying this story is a little daunting because not only am I dealing with my own plot but I have to keep every detail of the original plot in mind because it's still relevant. Remember, this is technically both a sequel **and **a reboot to the original story, so I try to have a reason behind everything happening to make sure things don't come out of left field. If something doesn't make sense, I will address it unless it would give something away. Again, I thank those of you reading and offering your input!

Also, I've revised the chapter numbers so that the Prologue is actually Chapter 1, so it's less confusing with future updates.

That being said...onward!

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Dynamic Entry**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

While Haruka wasn't an old lady by any stretch of the imagination, in her time adventuring around the globe (much like her grandmother was doing now) she had seen and experienced many things. She even had a few scars from some of those times. However, none of that was enough to prepare her for the utter shock of what she perceived as Motoko sneaking in a boyfriend, judging by how close they were as she rounded the Hinata's corner and saw them. It didn't help Motoko's case that she seemed very disheveled emotionally as well as physically, which in itself was out of character for her, and that the boy had nothing on but a towel. Completely taken aback, the young woman merely stared open-mouthed at the sight before her, her cigarette having dropped to the ground the minute she saw the two. _You think you know someone..._

Had Motoko been in a less precarious situation, even she would have laughed at seeing the normally stoic Tea House owner so unabashedly flabbergasted. _I had expected her to go into the Hinata like before, not __around__ it! How did I not sense her approach like I did with Keitaro? _While Motoko herself will probably never be able live down being seen in such a scandalous position (at least for her), the memory of Haruka's textbook WTF face would stay with her forever. Backing off from Keitaro as she tried to get herself together, Motoko found she simply could not find anything to say to Haruka. _At least she is alone...she must have missed the others on her way here..._

**Well, it's not as if she has the wrong idea...one little kiss could have led to all sorts of-**

_Not now! For the love of Kami, NOT NOW!_

The two females probably would have stared at each other silently for a few more minutes while recovering from the mutual shock, had Keitaro not placed the name Motoko spoke aloud with the blurry shape before him. Squinting his eyes as he stepped forward, Keitaro spoke. "Haruka? Is that really you, Aunt Haruka?"

Haruka's confusion was only compounded by the boy apparently knowing who she was, which was fortunate for Keitaro as she was so off-base as to ignore the "Aunt" part of his inquiry. Blinking twice and looking closely at the toweled teen approaching her, Haruka was finally clear enough of her shock to place his face in her memory. So many questions ran through her head at this point, so she decided to cut straight to it. "K...Keitaro? What the hell are you doing here at the Hinata...? And with Motoko, no less?" _Of all people in the dorm to be having an illicit relationship...it's __Motoko__? With __him__? He was still helping his folks with the family sweets-shop in Kyoto last I checked up on them. _

Blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head (which calmed down Motoko a bit as she was quite familiar with this habit of his), Keitaro gave a weak laugh and tried to explain himself. "W-well, that's kind of funny, really...I was relaxing in the hot spring when this girl started groping me and-" was as far as he got before Haruka starting waving her hands back and forth.

"OKAY! I pretty much knew you two were up to something like that, I don't need those details!" she stated, initially thinking by "this girl" he was referring to Motoko. She ignored the two's protests to the contrary, though, much to their mutual chagrin. However, looking at the two more closely, it did seem unlikely Motoko was in the hot spring with Keitaro given she was still fully clothed and he wasn't. She decided to keep pressing the issue, though, since they were more likely to let slip what really happened if she did. Not to mention it was fun. "So I'm guessing because you two couldn't keep it in your pants, one of the other girls found out, and started all that commotion I heard?"

"Haruka-san, I assure you it is not like that at all!" Motoko protested, very much aware of the irony of being mistakenly accused of perverted actions.

**Karma works in mysterious ways, does it not? Still, you must be careful with what you say. Haruka is even sharper than Kitsune and is already verbally cornering you. If she went ****around**** Hinata-Sou and not through it, then it stands to reason she must have known **_**someone**_** was back here. **

Motoko found herself thankful that her "inner voice" seemed to be in the mood for helping her instead of pushing her buttons this time. She realized Haruka would most likely already know they weren't up to anything intimate aside from the almost-kiss (Motoko had to suppress her disappointment at that), but acknowledged their situation still had too many unknowns to be left unquestioned. "Keitaro had made a simple mistake and entered the dorm unaware it was no longer an Inn. He was simply recovering from his journey to Hinata in the hot spring when Naru...wait..." _What did he say before...? It cannot be... _Turning to Keitaro, she asked him with a look of mild bewilderment upon her face, "Keitaro...you said Naru groped you?"

Glad that the girl still seemed to be on his side in spite of Haruka's misunderstanding, Keitaro sported a mild blush recalling the incident. "Y...yeah...I guess 'Naru' is the long-haired girl, right?" Receiving a nod from both females present, he continued, "I was just laying back in the springs when she sat next to me and started talking. She must have bad eyes, too, because she thought I was someone else until she put on her glasses." Something then occurred to him. "Wait...is this 'Naru' a..um..." he began, turning his hand over as his expression turned uncomfortable, "...you know..." Not being able to see their faces clearly but seeing the ladies return his hand gesture, he was forced to finish, "...does she um...like other girls? I mean like?"

It seemed to be quite day for surprises indeed, because Motoko noted even Haruka was somewhat confused by the question as she countered, "What makes you think that, Kei?"

His unrest clearly growing, Keitaro couldn't even try to hide the blush spreading across his face, "B...because um...if she thought I was someone else from the dorm, why would she touch my...I-I-I mean...me? Is that why she's in an all-girls dorm?"

Motoko was about to protest, but honestly could not find a retort for that. _I had never learned the exact circumstances surrounding his initial meeting with Naru...only that she claimed he went into the hot springs to peep on her. Keitaro was always a terrible liar, as strange at it seems he must be telling the truth about what she did..._

**Ah, but if you know now he was bad at lying, why were you fooled when he supposedly lied about being a Todai student?**

At this, Motoko's eyes widened. _Spirits, how did that escape me all this time? Even if I did not know he was a bad liar at first, it never occurred to me to question it later once I had gotten to know him! _Chewing her lip slightly, she considered her actions in the past. _I held it against him for so long after that...but it is simply not in him to be deceptive. And now I discover that __Naru__ was the one acting questionably in the hot spring? Perhaps it was __she__ that was trying to hide something..._

Haruka's eyebrow raised slightly as Keitaro questioned Naru's sexual orientation. Even though the smoker hadn't seen him in years, she knew in his youth he couldn't tell a lie to save his life (his immortality handled that easily enough) and suspected that hadn't changed. With that thought in mind, Haruka considered how close Naru and Kitsune were, finding she couldn't dismiss the possibility they might be more than friends, especially if they fondle each other so openly. _ Something doesn't add up, though...with impaired vision Keitaro's height and build is close enough to Motoko's and Kitsune's that the difference is negligible when sitting in the spring, but Keitaro's hair is just too dark compared to Kitsune's. So, unless she's color-blind, Naru must have thought it was Motoko. _Haruka felt the urge to light up another cigarette with as much thinking as she found herself doing. _Motoko and Naru have that male-hating thing going on...was Naru acting on that? _Looking over at Motoko, she saw and felt the girl's discomfort. _Guess she figured that out, too...but she doesn't seem to like the idea. Anyway, what the hell was Naru doing bringing her glasses into a __hot__ spring? If there __was__ so much steam that she couldn't see through it to tell who she was sitting next to, there's no way glasses would do the job even if they __didn't__ fog up. Even Keitaro wasn't dense enough to bring his in with him...so I guess that means there was something Naru really wanted to see. _

Keitaro began to wonder if he stepped out of line as the pensive silence dragged on with no response forthcoming. "Um...I..I'm sorry if that was too much...look, can we just go inside so I can get my clothes back on? I'm sure everything will make sense once we sit down and talk with everyone, and honestly? I may be dry by now but I'm starting to get cold in this towel," he suggested, breaking the other two out of their ruminations.

**How fortunate for you...Keitaro actually managed to blindside Haruka with that little tidbit of info. You had best take advantage of it and get inside!**

"You should not apologize for merely asking a valid question...but you are correct, Keitaro. You will most certainly fall ill if we do not get you clothed soon," Motoko replied before turning to address their senior. "Haruka-san, Narusegawa sent Kitsune and Shinobu down to fetch you from the Tea House while she took Su to the hot springs. You did not see any of them?"

Haruka shook her head as she turned and started to lead them back down the path from the Annex to the Hinata. "Afraid not, I heard an explosion from down there and headed up the stairs, but came around the Hinata when I sensed some commotion back here. I'm guessing you hid Keitaro from the other girls around the Annex? I lost track of you all right around there." _So it's "Narusegawa" now, huh? Guess Motoko __really__ didn't like what Naru seemed to be up to...but I can't say I'm happy with her either if she was going to punish Keitaro for her __own__ actions._

"Yes, I did not wish Keitaro to come to harm yet had no other option but to hide him within the Annex and convince Naru to lead the other girls away. I knew you would be displeased if he had been hurt," Motoko replied while sharing a look with Keitaro who smiled in return, his earlier theory about Motoko acting on Haruka's behalf seemingly confirmed.

Haruka considered her reply as she lit another cigarette, "That's fine. I'm surprised, but I'm glad you kept him safe, Motoko. For now, let's get him inside and sort things out with the other girls. I just want you to know...between Su rigging everything within reach to explode, Naru's plot to explore her sexuality with other girls, and you bringing home Keitaro, who came all the way from Kyoto for you two to explore your mutual clothed-female-naked-male fetish, I have half a mind to never come back up here again. Ever."

The two teens nearly fell over at that, Keitaro jaw dropping while Motoko immediately shouted, "HARUKA-SAN!"

"AUNT HARUKA!" _I can't believe she said that! Aoyama-san is cute and all, but we've only just met! I'm surprised she almost kissed me, though...maybe...maybe I could talk to her later about...no...there's no way she'd go for that...but I guess it couldn't hurt to ask..._

*whap!*

Haruka had interrupted Keitaro's train of thought with a quick slap across the back of the head. "Don't call me 'Aunt,' Kei."

Motoko watched Keitaro rub the back of his head in his trademark fashion when Haruka's words clicked in her head. _Wait...Keitaro is from Kyoto as well...? All the years I have known him, and I did not even know his hometown was also my own? Why did he not say anything when we traveled there to fight Ane-ue?_ Motoko then recalled the few times she witnessed Keitaro speaking with his family, there always seemed to be contention, if not an outright argument, especially with regards to his pursuit of Todai.

_He did say he was kicked out of his home for failing...but by then he had already passed his exam. Should not the fences have been mended? Wait, those two friends of his that showed up at the wedding...they told us once that he was expected to take over the family confectionery. I suppose his success put the future of the store in jeopardy without him as its heir. Much like I was expected to take over the Shinmei-Ryuu, but I felt I was not ready and found myself here. Ha...coming to Hinata from Kyoto, with the weight of our family legacies on our shoulders, seeking entrance into Todai and finding success after failure..._

A small blush formed on the young girl's face, taking great joy in the simple bond they seemed to share, but thinking of bonds along with Todai brought Motoko to another revelation. _The Promise...Keitaro's reason for testing into Todai to begin with...he believed in it so strongly that despite his slim chances at success he came into conflict with his parents. I have not the right to keep him from fulfilling his life's ambition, and I know he __will__ accomplish it...but how do I allow him to do so without allowing Narusegawa to have him? _ _Or even... _Motoko had to a stifle a gasp as she remembered, _Otohime-san!_ _She is an even bigger threat than Narusegawa if all bets are off. She has no inhibitions, is very beautiful in her own right, and from what I have witnessed of Keitaro's reactions, he seems to like women with big...m...melons. _Looking down at her own chest, Motoko found herself missing her original body. Considering how troublesome her chest was to bind, which caused her to lament their growth, she realized being in the past with a less-developed body might just be fate proving its sense of irony. Still thinking about how to handle the Promise situation, Motoko followed the Urashima pair into the Hinata. _Spirits, you are surely testing me..._

**[~~~Hinata-Sou Common Room~~~]**

As if to answer her with its usual flair for cruelty, sheer fate had all three groups cross paths in the Common Room, and another scuffle almost broke out until Haruka intercepted Naru and Motoko intercepted Su. Allowing Keitaro to retrieve his clothes from the hot spring while promising the girls an explanation, Haruka gathered the tenants and refused to answer any questions until Keitaro returned. Motoko stood guard by the room's exit leading to the hot spring, making sure none of the girls went after him. Noticing this, Kitsune cast a glance at Shinobu, who nodded minutely and thought to herself, _Kitsune-sempai was right...something __is_ _going on. He came in with Motoko-sempai and Haruka-san even though Motoko-sempai said he headed back inside. She would normally be the first person to go after him if Naru-sempai didn't beat her to it. Did Haruka-san catch him? Or...is she already on their side?_

"Grrr...that perverted lowlife...! He better not be doing anything weird in there!" Naru fumed as she sat roughly on the couch center-most in the room. Crossing her arms and huffing, she stared intensely at the entryway waiting for the young man to return so she could pound him, explanation or not. She, and everyone else present save Haruka, were snapped to attention at Motoko's reply.

"As if you have not, Narusegawa?" _It has been nothing but "pervert" this and "baka" that from the beginning with her, and I found myself swept up in the misconception she perpetuated to cover her own indiscretions and insecurities for __years__. I know now Keitaro is innocent and always was...I have much respect for you as a student and as a strong woman, but I swear this, Narusegawa...you shall __not__ besmirch him to save yourself! _

"Motoko...!" Haruka snapped. _Not now, dammit!_

Everyone's attention was the housemother then, who was shaking her head in a silent command for Motoko to stay quiet, to which the young girl acquiesced. Naru was too confused by the accusation, both from the source and the implication, to respond. Su was regarding Motoko with some small amount of worry, and Kitsune was looking at the interplay between Motoko, Naru, and Haruka while digesting the facts. _It's obvious now, to me and Shinobu anyway, that Motoko was lying about that guy getting away from her, but now she's mad at __Naru__? And Haruka seems to know about it? Ah, I get it now...she must have come around the Hinata while Shinobu and I went down to find her. It'd explain why we didn't see her and how Haruka found them first. I'm still not sure if we can trust her to shed some light on this, though..._

"Is everything all right, Aunt Haruka?" Keitaro asked as he re-entered the room, finally dressed and with his glasses back on. Now able to see clearly, he noticed the girls present had very pensive looks about them when he had expected them to be angry, especially the long-haired girl. _What was her name again...Naru? I thought I heard Motoko say Narusegawa before...so maybe "Naru" is just short for Narusegawa? It does sound kind of familiar...but I can't place it..._

Haruka had already extinguished her cigarette after Motoko's barb to Naru, then gestured to Keitaro to stand beside her. Of course, she whapped him upside the head again for calling her "Aunt." "We'll sort that out in a moment, Kei. Everyone?" Addressing all the girls present, she formally introduced him, "This is Urashima Keitaro. He's my cousin and Granny Hina's grandson. Kei and his family run the Urashima Confectionery Store in the Nakagyo District of Kyoto, and they stayed here some years ago while this was still an Inn. Apparently, he didn't know it was changed to a girl's dorm in the interim. Kei, you already know Motoko, as for the rest of the girls," Haruka began as she gestured to each remaining tenant, "That's Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su." Each introduction was met with an angry frown, sultry smirk, goofy grin, and shy nod, respectively.

Keitaro took a nervous step forward while rubbing his head from the pain recently inflicted upon it. "H..hello, everyone. I'm very sorry about the mix-up...like Au...I-I mean Haruka-san said, I haven't been here in years but this place still holds a lot of memories for me. I was so happy to see the Hinata again I guess I got carried away. Um...why didn't anyone answer when I entered, though?"

Naru was about to jump on Keitaro's excuse and point out the "Girls' Dorm" sign out front, but Motoko gave her a look before answering herself. "I suppose that might be partially our fault, Keitaro...we do not receive visitors often, if ever, and most of us live on the 3rd floor of the Hinata and would not be able to hear you from our rooms. The only ones who might have heard you are Kitsune and Shinobu-chan, who have rooms on the 2nd floor." Kitsune followed her up her statement.

"Sorry, hon, I was checking up on Naru in her room on the 3rd floor. She'd been studying for a while so I convinced her to take a break and join me in the springs, that's why we ended up there. Actually, we thought you were already in there, Motoko," Kitsune explained as she regarded Keitaro with curious eyes. _Haruka's cousin, huh? And he's from Kyoto...isn't that where Motoko's from, too? So it's possible she __did__ know him before today...I __have__ heard of that candy store, it's pretty famous in that area so it isn't a stretch to think Motoko's family may have shopped there. He doesn't look like the witty type, so if I can corner him without Motoko around, I should be able to needle the truth out of him. I'll have to let Shinobu know...she might be able to help with that. Hehehehe...this should be fun!_

"I-I-I was in Kaolla's room...a-asking her to get the laundry while I started making lunch, Motoko-sempai..." Shinobu added, looking down as she watched fingers tap against each other nervously. _If someone had heard him...none of this would have happened...I wonder if Kitsune-sempai believes him? I should ask her what to do next...Motoko-sempai seems to be mad at Naru-sempai and I can't see why..._

Su was about to corroborate Shinobu's statement when Naru's temper finally got the best of her, Motoko be damned. "That's all very convenient! How did you not see the sign out front, you pervert?"

Haruka was prepared this time and held up her hand to Motoko, effectively stopping anything verbal or even physical in response. "Kei was never the most observant person, Naru. That sign isn't exactly in your face when entering the dorm, and like I told you, he had been here before and was familiar with the layout, so he had no reason to look at the sign on his way in if he knew it wasn't even there. Hell, until you said so just now I hadn't even noticed it was changed. You stop noticing details when you're familiar with a place like this. It's pretty huge, after all."

Unable to ignore Motoko's flared anger and Haruka's explanation, Naru huffed and looked away. "All right, fine...so maybe it was an honest mistake. But that doesn't change the fact that this is a girl's dorm and he doesn't belong here-GACK!" Her tirade was interrupted when Su bounced into her lap.

"Oh come on, Narunaru! He's so much fun! Besides, you owe him for saving you!" the young blonde reminded her while poking the older girl's cheeks. "It was the coolest thing ever!"

"W-w-what are you talking about, Su? And stop that!" Naru barely managed to say without biting the insides of her pushed-in cheeks.

Haruka and Motoko both watched on silently, curious as to what Su was talking about as they were unaware of the details of their chase inside the Hinata. Kitsune then clarified, "When Su fired that missile at him, he dodged it without even looking. It came back towards him while you were closing in on him, Naru. What would have happened to you if he did it again while you were behind him?"

Stalled for a moment as she thought it over, Naru couldn't make herself admit that she would have been blown away. "I...I would have gotten out of the way! Really!"

Kitsune wasn't going to let her off that easy, especially with how fun it was watching her squirm. "But Su, Shinobu, and I were behind you both...so you're saying you would have let us get blown away? Why, Naru...I thought we were friends, but you'd save yourself and hang the rest of us out to dry? Oh, how cruel...!" she wailed quite melodramatically. Falling back in her chair and covering her eyes with her forearm, the prankster continued her feigned lament, "All these years of friendship and when it really counts, my best friend betrays me! Why, Naru...whhhhhyyyyyyyy...?" _Hehehehe...too easy...!_

"K-Kitsune! You know it wasn't like that! It's the perv-" Naru began, then corrected herself when she noticed Motoko giving her the look again, "Erm, Keitaro's fault for putting me in danger in the first place!"

"B-b-b-but...he saved you..." a quiet voice interjected. _That's not being fair, Naru-sempai...!_

All eyes were on Shinobu, who began to balk at the attention as Haruka prodded her. "Shinobu-chan, what are you and Su talking about? You're saying Kei saved Naru? Does it have to do with that explosion I heard from outside?"

Twiddling her fingers again, the young chef struggled to continue. "U-u-u-um...it's...just like K-Kitsune-sempai said...K-Keitaro-san had dodged the missile the first time, but when it came at him again he...he...um..." she started, finding relief when Su finished for her with her usual gusto.

"He swatted my missile up towards the ceiling, stopped NaruNaru's Atomic Punch by grabbing her arm, and tossed her towards us away from the BOOM! You shoulda seen it, Motokos! He was totally awesome!" she cheered, bouncing off of Naru's lap and towards Motoko's back. _I hope he sticks around, not only would he be a great test subject, but Motoko might have someone to help with her training! Ooooo...I hope they'll let me watch them spar and stuff! This will be the best time ever! It's like I have a new sister and brother!  
_

Naru was unable to rebuff Su's statement in her embarrassment. Motoko, on the other hand, was somewhat dumbfounded as she stared at Keitaro incredulously. "Is that true, Keitaro? You really did all of that?" _I know Shinobu-chan and Su-chan would not lie, but they are just children...perhaps they are exaggerating? Keitaro was trained by Seta-san in the future... so he should not possess such skills now._

"Um...yeah, I guess...I mean it's not like I knew what I was doing, mind you...I just sort of acted on impulse. When I saw that missile coming at me the only thing I knew was that I couldn't let it get past me or one of the girls would get seriously hurt, but after that I just...moved?" the ronin answered, not quite certain himself. "I used to train with Granny during my summer vacations since I was a kid, so maybe that was it. She'd visit us in Kyoto and head back to Hinata when summer ended, but I had to give it up once I started summer school for extra studying. I never liked fighting, anyway. but I guess I haven't forgotten all of what Granny taught me. By the way, where is she?"

"Ah, so that's what Granny Hina was doing every summer!" Kitsune exclaimed. She had been a tenant the longest as she started right after high school, and had wondered where the Hinata-Sou owner went off to during the summer.

Haruka nodded as if she suspected that herself. _So that ki I felt was you, after all..._ "That makes sense. Su? In the future, no more explosives...I saw the damage earlier and someone could have been seriously hurt. Next time someone comes in like this and there's trouble, one of you pick up the phone and call me. Is that clear?"

All the girls nodded nervously at that, even Motoko. Su was visibly disappointed at being admonished and denied future fun with her explosions, but brightened up a little when Motoko gave her small smile. "Do not worry, Su-chan...we will never let any harm come to you. Especially not as I live and breathe," she assured her younger friend.

Satisfied her message was received, Haruka turned her attention to Keitaro. "Sorry Kei, but Granny isn't here. After she turned the Hinata into a girl's dorm, she went on a tour around the world for thrills. I think she said she wanted to take you along at some point, but when you stopped training she thought it might be too dangerous. On that note, Granny also told tell me that you had the best potential out of all of us when it came learning and using our style. She knew your heart wasn't in it, though, and she wanted you to be able to make it into Todai. Speaking of which, you should be in your second year now, right?"

"Second year...? Oh, I've been meaning to tell you about that Haruka, as far as me getting into Todai..." Keitaro began, but was surprised when he was interrupted by the four who had been chasing him.

"TODAI? You're a Todai student?" the quartet of girls asked as they surrounded Keitaro.

Motoko, familiar with this scene and remembering her earlier revelation about it, stood back and observed the goings-on closely. _He did not deny Haruka's assumption, but then he did not get a chance to finish what he was saying. It certainly did not seem like he was agreeing with her. _She continued to watch as Kitsune questioned him like she did the original timeline, noting that Keitaro was only answering her but not saying himself he actually was a student, Kitsune seemingly ignorant of Keitaro's attempts to correct her. _Spirits...we never gave him a chance...! He did not lie, we simply jumped on Haruka's mistake without letting him correct us! The "lie" was of our own making..._

Kitsune was almost giddy with excitement, more pieces of the puzzle starting to fall into place in her mind. _So he must have come here to save some time and effort commuting to Todai. He's gonna be a big-time lawyer, and if his family owns the famous candy store in Kyoto, he must be a rich little bon-bon! They'd easily be able to pay his tuition with as much money as they seem to be making! Maybe Motoko knows him because of some kind of arranged marriage? I'll have to find out but either way, once I get him wrapped around my finger I'll be set for life!_ "All right, girls, how about it? We let the counselor stay here and save some money traveling to Todai?"

"Kitsune! This is still a girl's dorm! We can't change that on a whim!" Naru protested. _Todai student or not, he's still a guy...even if he is cute...nononoNO!  
_

"Of course not, Naru...there'll still be rules. We should be able to trust a Todai student, not to mention he's an Urashima! This place is practically his birthright!" _If Keitaro was Granny's prot__é_gé, then maybe he's the one she would bequeath the Hinata to...maybe that's why he was studying law...to be able to make that happen legally and protect it! This just keeps getting better! "You're not going to throw Granny's favorite grandchild out on the street just because you don't like guys, are you?"

Keitaro would have interjected to correct Kitsune's assumptions by now, but having his suspicions of Naru's alleged lesbianism seemingly confirmed along with remembering what she did to him in the spring, the young ronin found himself silent out of fear for saying something distasteful. _Haruka and Motoko didn't seem to like talking about it earlier..._

Motoko noticed Keitaro's discomfort, unsure if she should give Keitaro the chance to speak up or allow the girls to continue their misconception, but lost her chance to do so when the younger girls spoke up.

"Don't be so mean, Naru-sempai!" Shinobu begged, tears in her eyes. _You owe him this much...!_

Su came up behind Shinobu while making faces. "Yeah, you meanie! Old hag!" she added with a grin. _Yesyes! Keitaro's gonna stay!  
_

Defeated by her housemates (and not even bothering to look for support from Motoko given how hostile she seemed to be), Naru turned to Haruka and found her shrugging her shoulders. _Dammit! I guess I'll have to go along with this for now..._ "Fine! We'll let him stay here!" She then addressed Keitaro along with the other girls.

"WELCOME TO HINATA-SOU!"

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**End Chapter 4**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

**Whew! And there's your first brand-spanking-new chapter of the story! I had to do a lot of research, especially with relation to Keitaro's hometown. As far as I know it's never outright stated in the manga, so I chose Kyoto for two big reasons: the Urashima Confectionary Store that ****is**** shown in the manga is based on a store in Nakagyo Prefecture in Kyoto, so I've assumed that they're one and the same in the canon. The other, bigger, reason is simple: the Hina Blade. During the Burn-Up Blade arc when Tsuroko notices Naru wielding it, she mentions that it plunged ****Kyoto**** into a sea of flame and it took most of the Shinmei-Ryuu warriors of the time to stop it. My interpretation of the fallout of that event will be explained in later chapters. For now, I'm gonna go play Just Cause 2 and attach random female pedestrians to fast-moving vehicles and listen to them scream while pretending it's Naru. :D**

**Hopefully you all understand what I meant before about her getting away with a lot of questionable shit. Still, as incomprehensible as it is for me personally, I know she still has fans so out of respect for them I'm trying to keep her relevant. She's not without some good points, after all, few as they may be.  
**

**I originally had Su's final line read as:**

Su came up behind Shinobu while making faces. "Yeah, you meanie! Old hag!" she added with a grin. _Yesyes! Keitaro's gonna stay! DON'T YOU FUCK THIS UP FOR ME, NARU._

**But as crazy as she is and funny as I thought it may have been, it just seemed too out of character for her...even if she does seem like the kind of girl who would watch Epic Meal Time.**

**Thanks again for your reading and reviews. See you next time!**

**V-0**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Love, Second Chance**

A Love Hina Fanfiction

by _**Vermilion-ZERO**_

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I'm skipping this from now on.

Once again, I thank you all for your support and reviews!

Some reviewers have stated that they approve of Naru-bashing and I can't understand where I'm doing that in the story. As much as I admittedly hate her, I know she isn't completely evil, but I still want to call her on some of the bullshit she's done early in and throughout the series. Another major point is about to come up, in fact. I have a good idea where I want to go with her, but as I write the story and take details of the original canon in mind, I often find new plot-threads to work with. For instance, I didn't initially plan on the Kyoto connection until I was writing Haruka's "He should be back in _ helping his folks with the Sweets Shop" line and did research on what to fill the blank with. Afterwards I made the connection with how long it takes Keitaro to travel along with the past of the Hina Blade.

Also, I'll say again: this is based on the manga and not the anime. Motoko and Shinobu have always been Tenants and were present when Keitaro first arrived.

Fair warning, though...it's gonna start to get a little heavy in more than one way from here on out.

Now, then...onward!

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**First Aid Kit(sune)**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

"Man, what a mess...but at least no one got hurt," Keitaro remarked as he was doing clean-up on the hallway that was ruined by the earlier chase. In truth, he really wanted to just be left alone for a bit to gather his thoughts so he convinced the Tenants that, as it was mostly his fault, he would take responsibility for cleaning up the ensuing damage. Haruka had told him that she wouldn't stay for lunch, as she needed to arrange for some local contractors to handle the repairs and his clearing the debris would save some time and money on the labor costs. For some reason, Motoko had volunteered to help him even though she had absolutely no fault in it whatsoever, but was drafted by a nervous Shinobu to help her in the kitchen (as per Kitsune's suggestion, unbeknownst to the ronin). Su went back to recover the laundry that was scattered during her collision with Keitaro while Naru went back to the hot springs to find the glasses she dropped. Keitaro found himself wondering if he should have offered to help her since he's quite familiar with the pain of losing your sight. _Then again, that would just be the blind leading the blind, huh. _"I wonder if she's okay..."

"Talkin' about your sweetheart?"

"GAH!" exclaimed the ronin, turning to see Kitsune standing behind him. "K...Kitsune-san! Don't do that!"

She merely gave him a smirk and a wag of her finger. "Hehehe! Your fault for not paying attention, hon! Anyway, if yer gonna be all formal, the name's Konno Mistune...but just call me Kitsune, hon!"

"Ah, r-right...Kitsune. Then I guess it's just Keitaro," he replied with a smile. "If you don't mind, though, I got a lot of work to do here, so..."

The vixen's face took on a mock pout at that. "Awww...don't tell me I'm bothering the big, strong, hard-working Todai student!"

"Ah, no...! It's just...well...about the Todai thing..." Keitaro began, looking away in shame.

"Hehehe...don't worry about it, hon...I know all about it," she replied with a pat on his shoulder.

"R-r-really?" Keitaro barely kept himself from sighing in relief. _Thank God! I was wondering how to break it to them..._

"Absolutely! Even if you're a Todai student, you're still a man! Nothing wrong with indulging that sex drive every now and again! Can't say I blame ya for going jumping right into the springs for some action, either!" Kitsune teased, laughing inside at how easy it was.

"W-WHAT? No, I wasn't talking about that! That longed-haired girl is the one who was grabbing-" he began, only to cut himself off as he wasn't sure he should be talking about that.

Kitsune's eyebrow arched as she looked at him closely before letting out a mild chuckle. "Yer sayin' Naru was the one being a pervert with some guy she didn't know? Hehe, get real! I've known her for years, Keitaro. She's been turnin' down guys right and left since high school. Hell, she had me doin' it for her most of the time! Gonna have to do better than that, hon!"

Keitaro verbally stalled as he was being patted on the back roughly. "But..it's...augh, forget it...!" _Dammit, I don't know what to say...looks like Naru's been into girls for a while...but does Kitsune actually __know__ that? She might get offended if I ask her...I mean...it's like that for guys, right? Augh! I wish I had talked to girls more! _He resumed pulling the fallen support beams to the side, eventually clearing enough that the hallway was passable even with the tiles still on the floor.

_Hmm...he seems to be the kind of person who works while thinking. I might have to be more direct... _"Anyway, she was bein' kind of an ice queen to you..." Kitsune added after watching him for a minute or two.

"Huh?"

"Naru...come to think of it, you keep callin' her 'long-haired girl'...why is that?" _Oh, this will be perfect...! _"Do you...prefer long-haired girls...Kei..?" she asked, adopting a coy look and bringing her hand to her cheek. Her eyes were fully open, gazing into his own.

"Ahhh..w-what do you mean?" he stammered, aborting his attempt to clean up and giving Kitsune his full attention. _W..wow! She was pretty before...but when she opens her eyes..!_

"What I mean is," she began, taking both of his hands in hers as she continued, locking his gaze with her own, "Do you have a girl-OUCH!" Kitsune suddenly pulled her hands back, shaking them both a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Kitsune! W..what happened?" Keitaro replied, hesitant to approach her.

"Something pricked my hands," she answered while she looked them over. Satisfied the skin wasn't broken and bleeding, she looked at Keitaro's. "What could have happ-oh my god, Keitaro! Your hands!"

"Wha..?" Finally looking down at his own upturned hands, Keitaro finally noticed the multitude of splinters imbedded therein. "Yikes! I felt them being poked when I was clearing the beams, but I didn't think it was bad!" _I didn't feel any pain at all! Was I really __that__ deep in thought?_

Kitsune forgot all about her plan at this point, and actually started feeling a little guilty for possibly distracting Keitaro and getting him hurt. "Jeez, how long were you gonna ignore that? I think there's a first aid kit in my room, come on!" She ignored Keitaro's protests as she grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him upstairs.

**[~~Hallway Outside Hot Springs~~]**

"Ugh...I can't believe I had to get inside the hot springs again with that pervert around...but at least I found my glasses," remarked a certain red-headed student. Having disrobed and put on a towel once an initial arm-only dip in the springs came up empty-handed, Naru was glad her search in the deeper ends bore fruit. She was lucky she managed to toe out for her glasses and find them without having to submerge herself completely. Once done, she dried herself off and got her clothes back on, inspecting her glasses as she began down the hallway towards the stairs leading back up to her room. "Hmph...would have served that creep right if I had him look for them, but it's better he cleans up that mess he caused with that missile."

Pausing in both her thoughts and movement, Naru wondered if she should check up on the guy. Not that she was worried about him, no! Just to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. It didn't look like he grabbed any tools so she surmised he was doing all the work by hand, and with no help. _ I can't deny he saved me from being buried under all that...and he did admit it was kind of his fault even though Su was the one who really caused it...so I guess...I could help him out. _Her pensive outlook brightened when she thought up an excuse. "Yeah, that's right! If he takes too long he'll miss lunch and Shinobu will be upset! She needed Motoko's help, after all. It's not because I want to keep an eye on him or anythi-huh?"

At that point, she heard hurried footsteps headed in her direction. Ducking back around the corner in case it was Su looking to blindside someone as she usually does, she spotted Kitsune literally dragging the man she was just thinking of (in a totally platonic way!) right by and up the stairs. Naru barely got to call out to her long-time friend before she went out of earshot. "What the hell...? I thought she was gonna have a drink in her room! Wait a minute..." Thinking back on the Tenants' conversation after welcoming Keitaro, she remembered Kitsune whispering something to Shinobu before the younger girl approached Motoko, while Kitsune then reminded Su about the laundry before stating she'd "kick back in her room for a drink." _It's got to be one of her schemes...but...with that Keitaro guy? Could...she be planning to seduce him? I mean he is kind of cute and he's got a huge-DAMMIT!_

Naru refused to continue or even acknowledge that train of thought as she crept up the stairs with as much stealth and speed as she could balance while approaching the door to Kitsune's room, the blush on her face notwithstanding.

**[~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~]**

The irony of Motoko having of trained her entire life (ignoring this apparent "do over") in the way of the blade and yet still being so awkward with a small kitchen implement as the one Shinobu was skillfully using did not escape the young woman. She watched as the young chef sliced, diced, and otherwise decimated various vegetables one after another as she prepared their forthcoming meal, Motoko herself still struggling to cut even one carrot with any kind of dexterity after attempting several beforehand.

**Perhaps you should take this chance to acquire the skills of a woman that you have always lacked. It could only help you with Keitaro in the long run, and give you a chance at a better friendship with the young girl.**

_Hmm...I notice she takes great pride in the meals she cooks, and while I do not wish to take that from her, I do find the idea of cooking for Keitaro somewhat appealing... _After watching the girl work with nary a missed step or awkward cut, she decided to speak. "I will never cease to be amazed at your skill with these blades, Shinobu-chan. I must confess, despite my years of training with my own, next to you I appear as a complete novice," she complimented.

Shinobu was initially nervous that the much taller girl was actually there with her as per Kitsune's suggestion, and could not find much to talk with her about and so concentrated on her food prep until Motoko spoke. Now blushing from the praise, she tried to wave it off, finding relief that the hostility the older girl apparently had towards Naru was exclusive to the hot-headed student alone. Not to mention that she just discovered that the notorious 'kendo girl' was actually impressed with her culinary skills and even seemed to be envious. "O-oh, I'm nothing s-special, Motoko-sempai. I'm happy everyone likes my food...but...but I..." she shyly trailed off.

Motoko picked up on this. "Hmm...? What is it, Shinobu-chan?"

"I...I just wish..." the young girl began, now stopping her food prep as she looked away from Motoko. "I wish I...I could be strong l-like you Motoko-sempai...o-or as smart as Naru-sempai..."

While Motoko knew the younger girl had an inferiority complex the size of the Keitaro-crushing Todai 'Onion,' she didn't think it would come into play so soon. "Shinobu-chan...what brought this on...?" she asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder for comfort.

"Oh, n-nothing bad, Motoko-sempai! I-it's just...Urashima-san...that is, Keitaro-san...h-he's strong like you. I saw it when he saved Naru-sempai, a-and even though she was trying to hurt him, he didn't hesitate to help her. A-also, he's a Todai student...so that means he's really smart, too...h-he's so amazing and I'm just...me," the chef admitted.

_Oh, spirits...she's enamored with him already? She is going to be crushed when the misunderstanding about Todai finally comes to light...I know she forgives him eventually, but it is hardly his fault! Perhaps I should confront him about it after all..._ "You should not discredit yourself, Shinobu-chan...as I said, you have skills here that far surpass my own. I do not doubt that you will be able to become someone grand in the culinary world even if you do not choose to pursue that as a professional path. You have a kind, honest heart...and you will surely make some young man proud to call his wife one day," she said with a rare, but genuine smile, which Shinobu gratefully returned. An idea then occurred to her, "As for Keitaro...perhaps I should test these so-called skills you say he possesses. I have not had a suitable sparring partner for some time, and I feel I am merely getting in your way here."

"Auuuu, Motoko-sempai! Y-you're not in the w-way at all!" Shinobu insisted, started to panic slightly at the thought of Motoko and Keitaro fighting even if it is just for training. She then remembered she was supposed to be keeping Motoko busy so Kitsune could talk to the aforementioned young man. "I-I-I'm just used to working by myself is all, b-but you did help me get caught up!" _Um...um...think! She's mad at Naru so she probably won't help her, that only leaves..._ "S-Su-chan! If you want, you could go keep her busy if she's done with the laundry! Y...you know how she is when I'm cooking...I-I'll never get done if she keeps sneaking a bite..hehe..." she finished nervously, trying not to sound to desperate.

Earlier, as Motoko was suggesting to Keitaro that she aid him with cleaning up the hallway debris (more so that she could get a chance to talk to him), she did not notice Kitsune pull Shinobu aside and ask to stall her in the kitchen, so when the young chef asked for help she did not suspect any ulterior motives. Now, however, she could clearly sense Shinobu's desperation at keeping her from Keitaro. Still unaware of Kitsune's meddling, she attributed this to younger girl's budding crush, and for only that reason decided to acquiesce. "True enough, I suppose...Keitaro will have nothing to eat if Su is to have her way. I suggest keeping something aside for her in case I am unsuccessful, but I will do my best to ensure you are undisturbed, Shinobu-chan," the would-be samurai agreed.

"Th-thank you, Motoko-sempai! Good luck!"

As she watched the older girl leave, Shinobu could not help but note that Motoko seemed to be comfortable enough with the young man to the point she always calls him by his given name, and without an honorific, no less. It was quite an aberration considering her proper demeanor, even more so with her supposed disdain for males. She wouldn't admit it, but the young chef simply didn't like the idea of them being alone together. _I wonder if Kitsune-sempai found out anything about those two and their past...?_

**[~~~Room 205: Mitsune Konno~~~]**

After scurrying about her room looking for her first aid kit and clearing a space on her table once she found it, Kitsune had Keitaro sit and hold out his hands while she took the kit's tweezers and began pulling out the myriad of splinters. Although Keitaro's hands may have twitched slightly, he made no other reaction with each one pulled. He couldn't help but notice Kitsune wince each time, though.

"Seriously, Kitsune, it looks worse than it actually is..." he whispered in an attempt to mollify her concerns. She merely shook her head as she continued tending to his hands. He could tell she was a little upset, but didn't want to raise his voice for fear someone (especially Naru), would overhear and misconstrue what was really happening. Somehow, he felt that it happened to him a lot in lot in this place.

"It woulda been worse if I hadn't noticed. You'd have gone on until you had no skin left for splinters to stick in!" she replied only slightly louder. Guilt was still riding her pretty hard, as Kitsune had only discovered what he was doing to himself because she was attempting to seduce him merely for sport, not to mention information. The fact that he was tearing up his hands cleaning up their mess while she was more or less slacking off and just watching him only compounded her shame. "Why were you doing this to yourself...?" she eventually whispered back, not even sure why she was doing so.

"I was just...thinking is all. I get kind of zoned out and forget my surroundings when my mind wanders...hehe..." the young man joked softly. "Like I said, it doesn't hurt and it's not your faul-"

"Don't give me that crap, Keitaro!" she suddenly snapped as she pulled out a rather large splinter somewhat viciously, which did get a reaction from Keitaro. Kitsune bit her lip as she watched him grimace. "Oh god...I'm so sorry!"

Forcing the anguish from his face, he then regarded the young woman with a smile. "It's...nngh...all right...! Really, you just surprised me!" Flexing his fingers a little, he then laid them back up on the table. "Besides, you're doing a much better job than I could...I'd probably end up with the tweezers stuck in my hand along with the wood splinters!"

Surprisingly, at least for him, he managed to get an honest laugh out of his companion, who wiped the tears that had previously been forming in her eyes pretending they were from laughter before resuming her efforts on Keitaro's hands. As his only conversation with a girl before this was Motoko not even an hour beforehand, he had no idea what to do, but found just going with the moment seemed to work. At any rate, he was enjoying the banter and hoped it would put Kitsune back in a good mood.

"Hehe...you...you're a good man, Keitaro...really." Feeling her guilt lift with his demeanor, she was starting to feel like herself again. She no longer wanted to be deceptive in her methods, but still wanted to know more about this somewhat enigmatic young man before her. "Your girlfriend must be a very happy woman...is she a Todai student, too?" _Wait...wasn't I supposed to ask him something else? Ah well...I'll probably remember later.  
_

Keitaro's mood dipped back downward then, touching on two of his major points of shame, as he neither had a girlfriend (not now or ever), nor was he a Todai student to begin with. He figured out by now that she was pretty good at reading people, so he did his best not to let his discontent show this time. "Ah...n-no...Kitsune. I don't have a girlfriend..."

Honestly surprised, she looked at him with earnest disbelief as she had finally finished with the tweezers and began bandaging his hands. "A thoughtful, funny, cute guy like you? Single? Are you still having me on?" she teased, now finding herself back in a comfortable groove.

Although he still felt guilty about the Todai gaffe, Keitaro felt his spirits bolstered by Kitsune's string of compliments and decided to continue rolling with the mood as well as give her a taste of her own medicine. "Should you really be hitting on guys when your boyfriend isn't around?"

"Why, Keitaro! Are you insinuating I'm some sort of hussy?" she mock-protested, though Keitaro was familiar with this from her earlier "tirade" against Naru, so he was able to take it in stride. The fact she was regarding him with an open-eyed smile while she bandaged his wounds did wonders for his confidence, as well.

"Well, considering your expertise in the medical field..." Keitaro began, wiggling his bandaged fingers for effect, "...not to mention you're witty, caring, and absolutely gorgeous when you open...your...eyes?" He stalled when Kitsune stopped at his words, who then finished tending to him with a soft laugh.

"You are quite the charmer, Keitaro," she said while beginning to put the kit's supplies away, no longer making eye contact, which Keitaro couldn't help but notice. It was the first time a guy complimented her intellect along with her eyes, and without drooling over her body. Even though he had gotten an intimate look at Naru earlier, unlike all the boys she had to turn down for her, he had noticed Kitsune outside of her shapely figure and Naru's own. Even though it was a simple observation Keitaro made, its timing and sincerity were just such that it caught Kitsune off-guard and she didn't want him to see her blush. She's supposed to be a cunning, clever girl after all, like her namesake, the fox...she wasn't supposed to be the one gettting flustered!

_Oh crap, Keitaro! What did you do? _ "I...I'm sorry...did..I say something wrong?" He began to stand, but more true to form, banged his knee on the table causing him to lose his balance, gaining Kitsune's attention as she tried to grab his hand and steady him. She failed miserably though, and only managed to get herself pulled forward with him falling backward...knocking the table, and still open first aid kit upon it, over.

"Keitaro!"

"Kitsune!"

*CRASH*

When it was over, the two found their faces inches apart. Keitaro, flat on his back, got a look at Kitsune's wide open eyes, entranced with their beauty. He also felt something soft in his left hand, and gave it a curious squeeze to which, much to his surprise, Kitsune responded with a very quiet moan.

Kitsune herself was surprised to be getting a good look at Keitaro's own eyes, his glasses apparently having flown off during their fall, and found herself swimming in their honest gaze. She also felt a squeeze to one of her sensitive spots, causing her to bite her lip and give a soft "Mmmnnn..."

It wasn't until they heard the commotion outside that they snapped out of the moment, but by then it was too late.

**[~~~~Second Floor Hallway, Minutes Before~~~~]**

As it turns out, Narusegawa Naru wasn't too skilled at balancing stealth with speed. Coming up the stairs as slowly as she was initially doing made them creak somewhat loudly, and only by slowing down to an almost crawl was she able to move up with any semblance of silence. Still paranoid about being caught, she very literally began to crawl along the floor towards Kitsune's room and almost wet herself when she heard Kitsune scream at Keitaro. _Geez...! Almost gave me a heart attack! _Continuing her crawl and listening carefully for Kitsune and Keitaro's voices the closer she got to her room, she was completely blindsided by the voice of someone who was able to move with speed and stealth.

"What in the name of Buddha are you doing, Narusegawa?"

Seizing in her movements, Naru turned her head up and to the side to see none other than Motoko, with Su riding piggy-back, literally (not to mention figuratively) looking down upon her. "M-M-Motoko? W-what are you and Su doing here?" _I didn't even __feel__ her footsteps coming! _

"I was going to check on Su-chan's efforts with the laundry when I noticed the basket of clothes at the bottom of the stairs and Su-chan herself slowly crawling up them. She bade me to maintain silence and asked me to help catch up to you so she could join your game of...what did you call it, Su-chan?" explained the kendo-ka, turning to Su at the end.

"Splinter Gear: Solid Cell!" the girl answered in an excited whisper.

"Right...be that as it may, what are you doing sneaking about?"

"Shh!" Naru hushed, standing up slowly as she cast a glance down the hall at Kitsune's door. It didn't seem like they've been made, so Naru continued her explanation, "Okay, the truth is I saw Kitsune drag that per-...um.. Keitaro literally by the hand up here. I figured they were going to her room, but I thought it was weird considering she said she was gonna be up here drinking..."

Motoko's eyes widened at the admission. While she remembered that originally, Keitaro had apparently tried to grope Kitsune against her will, which reinforced the idea in her mind that he was a lecher (and further adding to her regret about her actions). Looking back upon Keitaro's character as well as Kitsune's, she knew now that it must have been another one of her schemes that was ruined when the very three girls present barged in on them. However, that had taken place in the Manager's Room as Keitaro sought refuge there, and Kitsune followed him, probably to take advantage of the room's privacy. She must have forgotten Naru was in the room above and probably overheard much of the conversation which led to the girls meeting outside of the Manager's Room to interrupt in the original timeline.

With Keitaro stating he was going to clean up the debris in the hallway and the Tenants otherwise detained with their own activities or chores, Motoko did not believe the scenario would repeat itself. Now aware that Kitsune must have had something planned all along, she cursed herself for underestimating the crafty young schemer. _I should have known I would not have fooled her so easily, unless there is some other reason she is seeking out Keitaro with such apparent fervor._

**Perhaps she wishes to investigate your connection with the young man...you have told her before today that you were from Kyoto and ****this time**** the others are aware Keitaro hails from there as well. Remember, your ploy to hide Keitaro was far from flawless, and Keitaro himself simply has a way of being able to say the right thing at the right time whether he knows it or not. Something about him ****must**** have caught her attention in your original time, did it not?**

While she was loathe to admit she wasn't much better than Naru when it came to being deceptive, even if it was for Keitaro's benefit, Motoko wasn't going to stand for an invasion of his privacy like the first time, knowing how it would color the Tenants' perceptions of him afterward despite the hypocrisy of them intentionally barging in on him without preamble on many occasions. Holding Naru's wrist as she started pulling her away from Kitsune's room, Motoko stated sternly, "Even if that were the case Narusegawa, what Kitsune and Keitaro do in her room, especially if she brought him there of her own volition, is no business of yours."

Taken aback at first, Naru's temper quickly asserted itself and she was not going to let Motoko continue to talk to her as if she were a petulant child. "What the hell is your problem, Aoyama? Ever since you and Haruka came in, you've been giving me grief like you're some kind of high and mighty patron saint!" she exclaimed as the red-head yanked her wrist free.

Su remained quiet as she watched the ensuing argument, feigning ignorance while she was actually watching with concern. She knew the other Tenants did not pay her much mind when talking, as they assumed her command of the Japanese language was spotty at best and thus could not keep up with heavy or fast speech. However, Kitsune had taught her well and Su was obviously no fool. She was still curious as to what Motoko was angry at Naru about, not to mention what really happened in the hot spring.

Narrowing her eyes at Naru's response, Motoko felt her hackles rising as well, and now that Haruka was not around to stop her, she would finally call Naru out. "My problem, as you put it, is exactly what you were doing to Keitaro in the hot spring. Do not look so surprised, Narusegawa, Keitaro told Haruka and I all about it. You continue to call him a pervert despite knowing the truth of what he was doing there, and yet you were the one that was grabbing what she should not! Tell me, it could not have been Kitsune you thought was in the hot springs since there is little chance you would mistake her for Keitaro given their respective hair colors, so the one you wished to grope could have been none other than myself!"

Getting red in the face from as much embarrassment as anger, Naru stuttered before she was finally able to come up with a retort "S-So what? Kitsune grabs me all the time! I-I-It doesn't mean I'm into girls and I can tell you Kitsune isn't! I just thought that's what normal girls do!" she defended lamely.

"Enough of the lies, Narusegawa! You would have groped me as you claim Keitaro would do! I do not care if you are male or female, my body is my own and I shall not suffer the indignity of having it violated simply for your amusement, sexual or otherwise! The sheer audacity of you...! It is "normal" if a girl does it to another without permission, but if a male does it, he's a shameless pervert? Do you even listen to the hypocritical drivel that spews from your mouth?"

"You're a fine one to talk about hypocrisy! You told us that pervert put you down and got away, but somehow he shows up inside with you and Haruka without a fight? Now you're defending him like you know the guy, but there's no way you could have met him before today unless the whole 'I hate males' thing was a farce to begin with! The way you talked always about that, how could any of us not think you were into girls? Either way, you were lying, Motoko...so don't come at me like you're my better!"

Su could literally feel Motoko's body grow warm with her anger, and probably would bolted from the fight she suspected would have become physical at any moment had something else not effectively diffused the situation and garnered the attention of the three girls present.

"Keitaro!"

"Kitsune!"

*CRASH*

Their anger vanishing for the moment, Motoko was worried about Keitaro while Naru was worried about Kitsune, and both nearly fought each other to enter the room first until they managed to get the door open and froze in the hallway at what they saw, not even hearing Shinobu hurrying up the stairs asking about what happened, eventually joining the girls looking in from the doorway and having her jaw drop along with theirs.

Kitsune was currently straddling the hips of Keitaro, who was flat on his back but had his right hand on her left shoulder and his left hand, predictably (at least to those beyond the fourth wall), on Kitsune's right breast. Both seemed very flustered, not mention blushing slightly with their faces close together, and for some reason they were adorned somewhat haphazardly with bandages strewn about and around their entangled bodies.

Even though she knew nothing untoward could have happened, Motoko still had doubts that Keitaro could have been completely innocent, and their expressions befuddled the young warrior enough that she could not fathom what was happening.

**Ha! It seems Keitaro's hand and Kitsune's breast are fated to meet no matter what you do in ****any**** timeline!**

Whatever retort she would have fired back was lost in the chaos following Su's somewhat innocent statement.

"Ohh...! So you two were playing Doctor!"

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**End Chapter 5**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

**Yeah, I think I'll be rating this story M from here on out just to be on the safe side. I'd rather tell the story as I wish rather than worrying about what I can and can't write the whole time. To be honest, I didn't plan on the Kitsune scenes at all, much less them playing out like they did, but in writing the character I found myself getting swept up in her whimsy and I realized that the character is not only beautiful in design, but in terms of character as well. Of course, that's minus the ugly initial attempt at extortion which, when compared to her character in the rest of the series, seems harshly polarized. You could attribute it to her character growth throughout the series (something another character who shall not be named completely lacks), but it still seems outright wicked, especially with the way Kitsune fed him to the dogs (or bitches, to be more precise :p) upon being discovered.**

**Really though, I just thought that the character had a lot of potential that was wasted because Akamatsu had everyone ****literally**** make way for Naru, and Kitsune herself does more to bring the two together than all other characters combined, including Keitaro himself. Mind you, all Mutsumi did was stand aside as a child, and later becomes a wedge, before and even after she regains her clear memory of the promise. Once Naru was no longer "the girl," I figured if Kitsune had an opportunity to see Keitaro as a good person without her lust for an easy life or loyalty to Naru getting in the way, she would have warmed up to him, and now that Keitaro isn't fixated on Naru from the get-go (for whatever reason...because she's pretty? You can do better than a "pretty" girl, dude...), he would do the same. Keitaro effectively puts on blinders once he focuses on Naru and that had a huge impact on his developing relationship with the other Tenants, not just Motoko, which is ultimately what I'm trying to portray.**

**Another reviewer had pointed out the idea that Motoko's "re-do" might have greater consequences not initially foreseen, well that's one of them. Y'all didn't think I was just gonna ****hand**** Keitaro to her, did you? :p Hell, I don't even know how this will turn out in the end now that Kitsune's in the running, which was not even initially planned, but I just feel it'll make for a better story in the end.**

**I listed this as a "Motoko" story because she's essentially the main character here, but that doesn't mean she'll get her way. After all, if you all know how it's gonna end, is there any point to reading it?**

**Personally, that's why I never liked fanfics with Naru pairings regardless of quality...nothing personal, guys. It's not simply that I hate the girl, I just feel they're redundant. After all, that pairing is ****canon**** no matter what we say about it. If I was satisfied with that outcome, I never would have found my way here in the first place. :p**

**ANYWAY! Sorry for the ranting, but I just want to make my feelings on things clear. I know each girl, even Naru, has fans so I'm doing my best to keep them all justly represented. I hope you all find my interpretation entertaining even if you do not agree with my methods. But by all means, tell me if you think I could do better!  
**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the story and author adds, and if you do so, thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next chapter!**

**V-0**


	6. Chapter 6 Plus

**First Love, Second Chance**

A Love Hina Fanfiction

by _**Vermilion-ZERO**_

* * *

Here's the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the wait, but that new job has me working 4am to Noon most days and I. FUCKING. HATE. MORNINGS. I have also been trying to bring my artwork up to par as well, but lately I've discovered that no one really cares about it, so I've decided to stop wasting time drawing stuff no one looks at, much less critiques or even comments on. That was more than a little bit of a downer. In fact, it was pretty fucking depressing to know I've wasted most of my life on a "skill" that went nowhere. For a while I was just blanking my mind while at work and trying not to think about **anything**.

Again, I can't thank you all enough for your feedback, whether you like what I'm doing or have issue with it...you'll never know how much I appreciate that you take the time to let me know either way and I only hope to become a better writer. I really do enjoy this as well.

I've also been struggling with my biggest issue in the story: Naru. It's no secret by now that I **really** don't like her, but she's not a character I can simply write off since she's important to the overall plot and she does have fans, so bear with me as I try to find my groove with her. The way I see it, if I can't make Naru a plausible, if not workable character, I shouldn't even be writing anything having to do with Love Hina. I was recently hit with an idea, though, so we'll see how it plays out. Unlike say, Haruno Sakura from Naruto, who is a completely useless character even if I didn't hate her, I can actually look at Naru objectively and say she has some depth and worth to the overall plot even if she does cripple it's progress at times. The way she continuously supports Shinobu's crush on Keitaro is probably the best example of her good side.

Also, I am aware of (and support!) the story "Replay" by Ragnell13 and being a gamester I can't help but feel somewhat competitive, so I guess I'll have to step it up so Motoko doesn't get left behind. ;p

I'm trying something (in terms of format) a little different here with the Interludes, so if it works or not, please tell me.

Anyways, onward!

* * *

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**Interlude 1:**_

_**Deep Into That Darkness Peering**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

* * *

"...and that's about the worst of the damage. My cousin is cleaning up most of the debris, so you guys can concentrate on the repairs once I get an estimate. Sound good? Then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon...bye."

*click*

*ring ring~*

"Hinata Tea Shop, this is Haruka. How may I-?"

"..."

"Ha...should have known it was you. It's been a while, but you always seem to have perfect timing. I just got done with another call."

"...?"

"Just getting some carpenters and roofers up to the Hinata. Long story short, we had a visitor."

"...!"

"How did y-...you know what, never mind. And stop laughing, it isn't that funny."

"...?"

"As well as can be expected, considering how those girls are. Matter of fact, he might be more adept than he was before he stopped training. It's quite surprising, really."

"...?"

"Only the fact that I could sense him from down here. WHILE he's up there and indoors."

"...!"

"Look, you're the joker, not me. I didn't even think it WAS possible...you know how the Hinata is. Anyway, I wasn't even expecting him to show up, but from the way you're talking I'm guessing you did. Also, your voice is taking on that tone again, and I'm certain it's because of what I just told you about him. What are you up to?"

"..."

"You're kidding."

"...!"

"That's not even funny! Even if I believe you're going to do that, WHY WOULD YOU?"

"..."

"...you owe me an answer, because someone is going to have to tell him and I don't think you're going to."

"..."

"I know those two have some sort of connection. Something about a promise and Todai? Kei's been going on about it ever since he was little."

"..."

"So you're really going through with it? She's already having some trouble with one of the other Tenants, and this won't exactly mend any fences."

"..."

"I think you're batshit crazy, and if anything happens to him I swear to God-"

"...?"

"Because Kei's a good kid and I know he'll go through with it! He was never able to say no to someone who needed help before and I know that hasn't changed. It doesn't matter that he's just met her again after so many years! He doesn't remember, so they might as well be strangers, and that still won't stop him from putting it all on the line. You've always had a habit of meddling, and that's one of the reasons things got so screwed up with Seta and...and...GODDAMMIT! If you think I'm gonna stand by and let you do that to Keitaro you're wrong! He may be adept enough to hold his own but he's not ready for anything or anyone Clan-level, and what you're suggesting is way beyond that!"

"..."

"Forget your apology...I'll tell you now what I've told you since then: I know what happened to...her...wasn't anyone's fault...especially not yours. I've never blamed you for that, and neither did Seta. It probably would have been worse if you hadn't helped during and afterwards, and that's one reason why I'm not going to strangle you outright for bringing this up again...and no, I don't care if you're the current Clan Head."

"..."

"I know I'm not, but neither is he...and there'll be serious repercussions if you actually succeed, because you'll make him a Clan Head. Not to mentio-...hm?"

"...?"

"It happened again. Him, I mean...in the Hinata. I might have to see what's going on up there."

"...?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't babysit him, but since I know you've got plans for him...hold on, I'm getting another call. Looks like it's bad...listen, you have a lot of explaining to do so you better call me again before you do anything stupid. See you."

*click*

"Hinata Tea Shop, Haruka spea-"

"H-H-Haruka-san! K-Keitaro...b-b-blood!...please! Come quick!"

"Shinobu, calm down...what's happening? And what the hell is all that noise?"

"Th-th-they're fighting!"

"Who is fighting?"

* * *

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**End Interlude 1**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

* * *

_**(Back in Hinata-Sou...)**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**But Nothing Happened!**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

* * *

"You filthy...perverted...CREEP!"

**Snap out of it! STOP HER!**

Almost as soon Su finished her flippant remark, Naru seemed to have visibly twitched and sprang immediately into familiar actions. Motoko was still somewhat dumbfounded by the sight of Keitaro and Kitsune so seemingly intimate, and coupled with Su's weight still on her back, was too slow to intercept her.

"Narusegawa!" the kendoist yelled in desperation. _Damn it all...!_

"N-Naru, stop!" Kitsune shrieked, clinging to Keitaro out of fear. Little did the young woman know that doing so in Naru's sight only made the attacking girl that much angrier. _Oh god, oh god...!_

Being flat on his back and without his glasses already limited Keitaro's options for escaping Naru's impending assault, but when Kitsune clung to him and effectively became dead weight, those options all but vanished. With Naru in an upright position and a running start, he somehow knew the momentum of her strike would be too much for him to stop or re-direct from his current position without injuring Kitsune (even if he were able to untangle himself from her in time) or even Naru herself, leaving him only one avenue to minimize the damage. Gritting his teeth and letting his instinct take over once more, Keitaro wrapped his arms around the frightened young woman atop him and turned over onto his side at the last second, facing away from Naru and putting his body between her and Kitsune. "I'm sorry, Ki-chan..." the ronin whispered quickly, bracing himself.

Had Motoko not felt it for herself, she never would have believed it, but now that she was this close to Keitaro without the veils of the Hinata and the Annex clouding her ability to sense, she was almost bowled over at the explosive magnitude of his ki. Like Su and Shinobu around her, though...she could only watch helplessly as Naru planted her forward foot and swung the other in a mighty kick aimed squarely at Keitaro's back, which launched him (and Kitsune within his arms) spinning towards the room's back wall. Motoko figured Keitaro must have used his ki and the rotation of his body to negate the greater momentum of Naru's attack, because she was familiar with Naru's violent actions enough to know she could launch Keitaro skywards and through Hinata-Sou's walls without a running start. This time, however, Keitaro didn't break through despite doing heavy damage to the wall's structure. She almost wished he had, though...watching the momentary agony of slamming against the wall play across Keitaro's face nearly broke her heart, and the whole time he never let go of Kitsune. _Oh spirits...is that how he always looked when he landed after we attacked him...? _"Keitaro! Kitsune!"

It wasn't until Motoko yelled that Naru's anger cleared enough to see what happened, and although she was still angry at Keitaro, she was shocked that Kitsune was caught up in the results of her rage. She wasn't even able to say anything before she was roughly pushed out of the way by Motoko, ending up on the floor herself. "What the hell...?"

No longer paying the red-head any attention (which only served to rekindle the flames of her anger), Motoko knelt down beside Keitaro and Kitsune, checking them for injuries. Kitsune was still shivering within Keitaro's embrace but seemed otherwise unharmed, but Keitaro seemed to be a little dazed, which concerned Motoko a great deal. "Keitaro..? Are you all righ-"

*COUGH*

Motoko's mind went blank then, as she found her face spotted with the blood that came from Keitaro's mouth as he coughed. Flanking the now seemingly-catatonic girl, Shinobu and Su went wide-eyed for a few seconds before Su snapped out of it and told Shinobu to call Haruka. By now Kitsune had regained her wits and was beside herself with anxiety and worry at seeing blood coming from Keitaro's mouth. "Oh shit, Kei...! Kei, are you all right? D-don't move...it'll be okay..." she told the young ronin, keeping her hands on his shoulders as she laid him gently on his back.

About this time, Naru had gotten back to her feet and grabbed Motoko's shoulder, preparing to yell in her face. "JUST WHAT IS...your...problem..." Naru trailed off, seeing Motoko's face spotted with blood in a look of shock. It was one that gradually became a glare of fierce rage as Motoko's own anger came to a boil in mere seconds as she sprang to her feet and lunged at Naru with a furious roar. Su and Kitsune, their attention drawn by the yell, watched the other two girls tumble outside of Kitsune's room and into the hallway. Motoko and Naru both seemingly forgot about anything and anyone else as they abandoned any pretense of martial arts, each girl trying to keep the other pinned while going for the occasional fist to the jaw. As Motoko was so lost in anger as to resort to fisticuffs, she effectively reduced her fighting ability to Naru's level and neither girl was able to restrain or get a clean strike at the other.

Keitaro was dimly aware that someone was fighting given the noise he was hearing, and surprisingly (at least to him) he could actually feel the animosity in the air. Knowing that Kitsune was still with him and could barely make out Su's form a few feet away from them, he surmised that the two fighting must be Motoko and Naru since he couldn't see Shinobu being in any kind of violent scuffle. His back was still throbbing with agony, but he made an effort to stand nonetheless. _Damn...it hurts...! But, I've got to stop them...it's all my fault...! _

Since Kitsune's hands were still on Keitaro's shoulders, she felt him move, and would have forced him back down if she weren't afraid of hurting him further. "Kei, what are you doing? Dammit, stay still...you're hurt!" she begged, unable to hide her tears as she looked at him, because she could no longer see pain in his eyes...just a steely determination, and she knew instantly what he intended to do. "Kei, please...please stop...?" _You're doing it again! You're tearing yourself apart for us and we've barely known you a day! Why?_

"Ki-chan..." the young man whispered, still struggling with the pain even though it couldn't stop him, "...I can't...let them hurt each other. I'll be...all right..."

This time, Su had to interject as she stood next to Kitsune. "No! You're already banged up, Keitaros...Shinobu is calling Haruka...she'll stop them!"

Their pleas apparently fell on deaf ears, though. Keitaro seemed to be moving with less pain, and was already up on knee despite the protests of the two girls next to him. Kitsune bit her lip, mulling over her options, then looked over at Su who also seemed to be a bit shaken up, but whether it was because of the fight just outside the room or Keitaro's condition was hard to say. She reached a decision quickly, though, as she really only had one option. Letting Keitaro go was obviously not on the table, and she doubted Su would be able to make much of a difference without any of her weapons (not to mention the likelihood she would actually cause more harm to both girls than they could do to each other), which meant she would have to go instead. _Shit...! The __last__ place I want to be is between those two...but if I don't do something Kei will be the one heading into the lion's den...think, think! Wait...that might work..! _With a plan in mind, she regarded Keitaro with a serious, but honest expression. "Look, Kei...I'll go. Maybe Naru will listen to me...I think you'll just make her more angry...and you're in no shape to try to stop her and Motoko. Just stay here, okay...? Su-chan, please watch him."

Any of the other Tenants might have been surprised at Kitsune's words and selfless resolve, but Su knew firsthand that Kitsune was not only smart, but compassionate. Before Motoko came around, Kitsune did her best to keep the girl from feeling lonely, and taught her everything she knew about the Japanese language. She didn't have the stamina to keep up with the young dynamo physically, but she certainly had the mental fortitude to weather the more daunting task of conquering the language barrier. Her confidence bolstered, Su gave a enthusiastic salute and wide grin as she replied, "Ten-four foxy momma!"

Kitsune barely moved an inch towards the door before Keitaro grabbed firmly her wrist, prompting her to look at him as he simply pleaded, "Don't...don't do anything crazy."

Favoring him with a smile, Kitsune felt a bit of her usual demeanor returning. "Can't let you have all the fun, Kei! Besides, I have a plan!" she replied over her shoulder, heading out her door and into the hallway. _Oh god, what the hell am I doing...? I sure hope this works..._

* * *

**[~~~Hinata-Sou Common Room~~~]**

* * *

"Aauuu...I-I-I-don't know..! W-we just s-saw Naru kick Keitaro, th-then he started coughing b-b-blood!" Shinobu wailed, her voice trembling with fear and worry. "S-Su told me to come call you, and I think I heard M-Motoko yelling..."

"Dammit! I should have known those two would have it out...all right, Shinobu, I'm on my way. If Motoko and Naru really are fighting then I want you and everyone else to stay clear, all right?"

"O-o-okay, Haruka-san...p-please hurry!" Shinobu had just hung up the phone when she got another scare as Kitsune nearly bowled her over on the way to the kitchen. "EEEK!"

"Sorry, Shinobu! Gotta get something quick!" the older girl yelled as she entered the kitchen.

Taking a moment for her heartbeat to climb back down, though the current situation still left her anxious, Shinobu eventually followed Kitsune into the kitchen and got another surprise as she saw what the vixen was doing. "Aaaauuuuu...K-Kitsune-sempai?" _She wouldn't!_

Giving the younger girl a wink (which, considering her normal look, makes one wonder what that would even look like), Kitsune merely shrugged as she finished her preparations. "Hey, if you got any better ideas, girl...I'm all ears."

* * *

**[~~~Second Floor Hallway~~~]**

* * *

By now, Motoko and Naru were no longer rolling around on the floor but were still grappling with one another in a standing position as they each tried to land a decisive blow upon their target. For her part, Naru considered herself lucky Motoko was so angry she didn't draw her sword like she normally would to punish someone, and made sure to stay close to her to keep her from being able to do so. The red-head had never seen Motoko as angry as she was now, and in truth Motoko really had not been any angrier in her life than she was at the moment, including her future life. It wasn't simply the fact that Naru may have injured the man that they all loved (even if they hadn't gotten to that point in this timeline), a man who certainly didn't deserve it and especially not from one of the women for whom he has been working himself to the bone over a simple promise. No, an equal portion of Motoko's anger was aimed at the swordswoman herself. There were a great many times, with and without Naru's assistance, she had "dispensed justice on that shameless pervert," and each time he likely suffered as much pain as she saw this day, and each time he was likely just as innocent. The flames of her rage and indignation were only intensified by the burn of her own shame and guilt, and she silently swore that no matter what happened to herself, that sexually frustrated bookworm was going to get a taste of her own medicine...!

Feeling the other girl plant her feet and shift her weight, Naru's own instincts told her that the kendoist was no longer going to defend or dodge, and would risk taking the next punch head-on to get a clean shot at Naru herself. She was already angry with Motoko's scandalous insinuations and two-faced stances, but the sheer audacity that the girl would think she could take the full brunt of her best attack? Did that upstart really think so little of Naru's fighting ability and so highly of her own? Naru planted her own feet and shifted her weight as well, resolving to show the uppity samurai-wannabe how a girl of the modern world handles lying backstabbers...!

Both girls threw themselves fully into the next exchange, focusing on nothing but driving their respective fist into the face of their respective foe with as much as force as they could muster.

**"CRIMSON LOTUS FIST!"**

**"NARU PUNCH!" **

"SPLASH ATTACK!"

One bucket of ice cold water later found two Tenants shivering with the thermal and emotional shock of being completely doused. Neither Naru nor Motoko were capable of articulating their surprise (or anything else for that matter) as they looked to the side and saw Kitsune with a relieved smirk and an empty, but dripping, bucket in hand. Keitaro, leaning slightly on Su, had made it to the hallway just as Haruka arrived with Shinobu not far behind.

Unable to let the chance slip by, Kitsune merely stated in English, "You two need to CHILL out."

With her usual boisterous laugh, Su followed that up in English as well, "Good one, foxy momma! ICY what you did there!"

Those present, Haruka included, would later swear that even the Hinata itself groaned that day.

* * *

**[~~~Manager's Room~~~]**

* * *

After Haruka got a brief rundown from Kitsune as to what exactly transpired before, during, and after she was called, the collective Tenants and even Keitaro could plainly see that she was barely able to contain her anger. After ensuring Keitaro wasn't injured too badly, unsurprised the resilience he had as a child was still with him, Haruka asked him and Kitsune to take Shinobu and Su to the kitchen and assist in finishing the preparations for their long-delayed meal. Turning her attention to the two Tenants still left in the room, Haruka's default expression of casual indifference became one of intense displeasure, and Motoko could feel the stand-in housemother's ki tense as well, which was enough to worry her even more than she ahad been already. In the rare occurrence of making an official decision as Acting Landlord, Haruka made it clear that any violence upon Keitaro, or anyone else welcomed under the roof of Hinata-Sou now or in the future, would be met with serious repercussions. What was not clear, however, was if those repercussions were in her capacity as an Acting Landlord protecting her property, or as an Urashima protecting her family. Both Naru and Motoko silently concluded to themselves that the former would definitely be preferable to the latter. While Haruka largely regarded Naru when giving this edict, as she was the principal offender and the one who actually did the damage to both Keitaro and the Hinata, she did give Motoko a stern look as well, then addressed them both.

"One of you has been studying for Todai most of her life, the other studying her family's art for most of hers. Both of you are old enough and smart enough to know better than this! I've had to babysit everyone under this roof, including Keitaro and even his sister, at some point during each of your childhoods, and those days are done. Whatever's going on between the two of you, you'd better **fucking** work it out like adults! And if you can't, then make goddamn sure to take it outside where no one else can get hurt by your stupidity. By the way, the damage to Kitsune's wall is going to be added to your rent, Naru. I will not deal with this bullshit again. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**"

Motoko was certain her Ane-ue, Seta, and Haruka were equals in terms of fighting ability, and as she was able to best Tsuruko in one-on-one combat somewhat consistently and Seta occasionally in the future timeline, it stood to reason that Motoko was on par with Haruka as well. Although by that time, Keitaro had also beaten Motoko in 16 out of 43 duels, so familiarity with the opponent might have played a large factor. Not to mention Motoko's body was now regressed from its prime, while Haruka was still in hers. As such, while the original Motoko might have cowed to Haruka's threats without question at this point, the current Motoko (without the fog of rage, mind you) was clear-headed enough to know that she was both in the wrong and no match for Haruka. Sparing a Naru a glance, she saw that the red-headed student really was shrinking back from the housemother's words, and despite her own indiscretions was glad to see the girl taken down a peg as she always should have been. _If the spirits are kind, you will finally learn your place. But __I__ will not be so kind, Narusegawa, and that place will most definitely __not__ be by Keitaro's side._

Satisfied with the ultimate outcome, Motoko bowed low to Haruka and spoke sincerely, "I apologize, Urashima-san. I have no excuse for my behavior as you are indeed correct. My first priority should have been to ensure Keitaro's well-being and not lash out so violently at Narusegawa, my actions were no better than her own."

Naru would have gotten angry again had not Motoko's mention of what she did to Keitaro made her recall seeing his blood spotted all over the other girl's face. As her stomach churned over the fact that she might have done the young man serious harm over what was her own misunderstanding, she very nearly wretched when she realized that it happened because he was protecting Kitsune from her initial attack. _I was so supposed to be protecting her from a pervert, but in the end...__he__ protected her from __me_. _I made him bleed from the mouth, for crying loud! What kind of monster must I be to do that? ...oh my god...what if I __had__ hit Kitsune? She's my best friend and if it wasn't for him I could have..._

"FUCKING **SAY **SOMETHING, NARU!"

Naru's introspective revelation was harshly interrupted by Haruka's impatient outburst, and being at the receiving end of yet another familiar face's angry glare coupled with her own stewing guilt effectively broke the usual self-righteous fire she might have otherwise had. "O-oh god..I..I'm s-so sorry, Haruka! I-I-I just...I...!" Unable to look at the housemother or even Motoko in her deteriorating emotional state, Naru broke into a run out of the Manager's Room as tears fell from her eyes, leaving two surprised women in her wake.

* * *

**[~~Hinata-Sou Dining Room~~]**

* * *

While Keitaro was helping Shinobu with the finishing touches on their meal, Kitsune and Su were setting the table when Haruka came down with Motoko right behind her. The housemother gave them a condensed version of what transpired just minutes before, ending with Naru's breakdown and retreat. Although she doubted any of the others would be as brash, Haruka drove the point home that today's antics would **not** happen again to anyone. Once everyone agreed, Kitsune pulled Haruka aside to ask her to stay for the meal. Getting a raised eyebrow in response, the young gambler elaborated, "You know how Naru is once she's in a mood...she'll be in her room and nothing will drag her out until she's good and ready. To be honest, after what she did to me and Kei? I don't really feel like dealing with her until I'm good and ready. Shinobu made enough for six people that aren't Su and it'd be a shame to let it get cold, especially since you're already here. Naru can have some cup ramen if she's gonna be a drama queen all night."

At that, Haruka nodded. "That makes sense, I really didn't feel like cooking for myself after all this, anyway. But...you're calling him 'Kei' now?" the smoker replied with a very slight smirk, one that only a person who is as observant as Kitsune would have noticed. _I guess he really made an impression on you...that might work out well for him in the times ahead._

Kitsune honestly hadn't realized she'd been calling him that until Haruka effectively rubbed it in her face, and was trying to maintain a neutral expression but was betrayed by the rosy tint gracing her cheeks. "Well...I must have picked it up from you! Besides, he kinda did a lot for me, you know? I was never one for formalities, anyway...a-and it sounds kinda cute and well...erm...it suits him."

Haruka considered teasing her a little, but thought better of it and just patted her shoulder. "Actually, Kei wanted everyone to call him that way back when. His schoolmates at the time teased him about the whole 'Legend of Taro Urashima' thing, so he figured going by just 'Kei' would help him deal with that. It was also shorter, so it just stuck even as he grew up. Anyway, that food's getting cold, right? Let's eat."

Re-joining the others now seated at the dining table, the Tenants (minus Naru) and the Urashimas partook of a wonderful meal, and though Naru's presence was missed by the two younger Tenants, the lack of tension her absence caused combined with the quality of the food did lift everyone's spirits despite the day's earlier unpleasantries. Looking over those gathered at the table before him and knowing there was something wrong with the picture, Keitaro finally made the hard decision that had been plaguing him all day. "Excuse me, everyone...could I have your attention, please?" At this, all eyes at the table were upon him. There was no turning back now, but after what happened with Naru, the ronin felt he had little choice. "I want to thank each of you for everything you've for me today, but I have something important to say and please don't interrupt until I finish."

Motoko felt dread wash over her at this point, as the worst case scenario running through her head was that Keitaro decided Hinata-Sou was too dangerous for him to stay, and even the best case scenario was that he was going to confess that he wasn't a Todai student and the Tenants would kick him out like they originally did. She knew Keitaro would eventually be presented with the deed to the Hinata on the morning of the third day of his arrival, but it was still his first day and they did not discover his "lie" until the end of the second. Either way, Keitaro leaving now would mean he would be all the way back home in Kyoto by the time Haruka receives Granny Hina's fax, one day too late and several hunded kilometers too far. _Oh spirits, Keitaro...no! Please do not do this to me now!_

Swallowing hard, the young man pressed on, "There's been a misunderstanding with regards to me and Todai. I should have been more insistent on clearing it up earlier, because if I had none of...well, you know...none of that would have happened. Kitsune, Aoyama-san, and Narusegawa-san could have all been hurt then, and all of you could have been hurt earlier when I first arrived. There's now damage to Kitsune's room as well as the hallway outside. In short, I have done nothing but impose and endanger all of you because of my selfish desire to enter Todai."

While the ladies present were hanging on his guilt-ridden words, all except Motoko were surprised at the last statement. Kitsune responded first, "Wait, Kei...enter Todai? You mean...that misunderstanding you meant was..."

Heaving a sigh as he nodded, Keitaro finished for her, "Yes...I am not now, nor have I ever been, a Todai student. I...I guess was too dumbstruck to correct you earlier, Ki-chan, and that mistake almost got you seriously hurt. All of you only allowed me to stay here because you trusted me as a Todai student, and for me to continue being at an all girl's dorm when that is not the case is just wrong on multiple levels."

Shinobu and Su were both visibly distraught at Keitaro's confession, Su more so because Keitaro was saying he would leave and Shinobu more so because the pedestal she had put Keitaro on had largely crumbled. Haruka was still wondering whether she should speak up on Keitaro's behalf or simply allow him to leave the Hinata as she had an idea of what was in store for him if he stayed. Kitsune seemed momentarily shaken, but shook it off quickly as his actions were getting familiar to her. _I think I understand you, now Kei..._ "So...you're taking the blame and responsibility all by yourself even though the Todai misunderstanding, like the one we had with you at the very start with the hot spring...was just as much our fault, if not more?" the vixen put forth.

Not expecting that reaction at all, Keitaro fumbled for a response. "Well, erm...yeah. I mean, no! Argh...I mean..." _I thought she of all people would be mad..._

**Interesting, it looks like Kitsune might actually be on his side. She has given you a chance...do not waste it!**

Motoko had been taken aback by Kitsune's unexpected, if somewhat subtle support, but realized she did appear somewhat displeased by Keitaro's plan to leave. "She is right, Keitaro. While it is noble of you to accept the responsibility, as Kitsune said, the fault is not entirely yours. You protected her at great risk to yourself, and you even protected Narusegawa earlier as well. Todai student or not, you have proven we can trust you. It is no small miracle you were not badly injured, but I believe you would do well with a day or two of rest before you decide what to do next. If you are truly intent on returning home, then at least allow your wounds to fully heal before undertaking such an arduous journey. Whichever you decide, I am willing to allow you to remain here," she added.

Not surprisingly, Su was very agreeable to that idea. "Yesyesyes! Keitaros should stay! It's been so much fun around here!"

Shinobu was still a little rattled about the Todai gaffe, and honestly wasn't sure what to think. She was just telling Motoko how amazing she thought he was not even an hour ago, but now she felt, simply put, like a foolish child. _It...it wasn't his fault...and he did confess to it...the others seem okay with him...th-they might be upset with me if I say no_. Looking up and realizing all eyes were now on her, the poor girl lowered her head once more and spoke meekly, "U-um...i-if he wants to stay...I-I'm...it...it's okay."

Haruka (as well as Kitsune and Motoko) could tell the girl was upset about something, but figured that the others would be better suited to talking to her about it. _I am honestly surprised they weren't mad at Keitaro, but after the shot he took from Naru for Kitsune's sake, he must have earned their respect. That's good, though...if he does stay he'll need as much support and he can get. _Turning to address him as she stood up to leave, she patted his shoulder. "Well, Kei...I guess I owe you an apology, too, since it was my mistake that started all that Todai nonsense. Not that it matters at this point, anyway, right? I gotta make another call to the contractors and re-open the Café, so whatever you decide to do, come down and let me know."

After the meal, Keitaro insisted that he handle the clean-up, stating he had a lot he needed to think about. As Kitsune was leaving the kitchen, she couldn't pass up the opening he unwittingly gave her and told him to watch out for "those pesky splinters." He couldn't hide his laugh, but was surprised when Motoko told him to leave the cleaning to her.

"For now, Keitaro, you are our guest. Please allow us to treat you as such. I failed to stop Naru from hurting you and the bandages on your hands should not be submerged. If you wish, you may find refuge in the Manager's Room since it is not in use at the moment. I believe there is a futon in storage should you require its use."

"Well, if you insist, I accept your gracious hospitality, Aoyama-san," Keitaro replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

Favoring him with a small smile, Motoko answered, "It is nothing, Keitaro, but please...just 'Motoko' is fine." After getting a shy nod in agreement before the young man left, Motoko was left to her task and her thoughts. As she cleaned dish after dish, Motoko replayed the day's events in her mind. _It still shocks me even now...the sight..the feel of his blood. I do not ever wish to see him injured like that again, but Haruka-san made it quite clear such an event will not be tolerated should it occur a second time. Judging by her reaction, it seemed as if Narusegawa may have finally learned her lesson._

**While it is a shame Keitaro was hurt, you could take advantage of it as well...perhaps you could invite him to your room so that you may check his injuries. And perhaps relieve some of his..."stress"...to aid his recovery...?**

Motoko was thankful no one else was presently in the kitchen, though the blush lighting up her face could probably be seen from the Common Room. The worst part of it was, it actually seemed like a REALLY good idea.

* * *

**[~~~Manager's Room, later that night~~~]**

* * *

Keitaro tried to think about what he should do, whether he should stay or leave, for about an hour or so. While he had no real desire to return home, as he knew it would all but spell the end of his pursuit of Todai, he felt he was still imposing on the Tenants even if the majority wanted him to stay. He had no other place he could stay, after all. The young Maehara girl seemed more neutral than truly for it, and that Narusegawa girl would most definitely **not** want him to stay. He'd probably have to talk to both of them at some point before he could truly be comfortable with deciding to stay. Now that he at least had some kind of plan, the ronin figured he should follow Motoko's suggestion and get some rest. After a few minutes, though, he found his back was still more than a bit sore and it was keeping him from relaxing properly, so he relented and decided to study.

Predictably, that did not work out for him much better, either. Each practice test he took and graded ended up with more red across its face than Motoko had when he coughed blood on her, and his frustration grew with each failure until he was grunting out loud and finally throwing everything into the air in exasperation.

"Damn it! I think I was actually getting worse with each one! Argh...my back isn't feeling any better...why did I think this would help me relax...? I'm definitely not gonna get any sleep now..." he moaned out loud, though he nearly screamed out loud when from out of nowhere he got a response, and from the last person he thought he'd hear.

"Um...d..do you need help?"

Turning his head at the unexpected voice, he looked up at saw none other than Narusegawa standing beside him. He was certainhe would have heard the door to the room open if she went through it, so if she didn't materialize out of thin air like the demon she often acted like, it could only mean she snuck into his room somehow, and given how angry she had always been with him, Keitaro reasoned that she must be looking to finish what she started. With his back now flaring at the exponential increase in his stress, the ronin knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself from his current position and began to scramble away her from on his backside. "N-N-N-Narusegawa...? O-ow...dammit...w-what do you want? How did you get in here?"

* * *

**[~~~Room 304, Narusegawa Naru (minutes before)~~~]**

* * *

Naru had been brooding in her room ever since her meltdown in front of Haruka and Motoko, and was trying to get her mind off of her current situation by studying her Todai Exam material. That is, until she heard some noises below her room. As they got louder, she could tell it was a male voice, which meant it must be Keitaro in the Manager's Room. While she wasn't looking forward to dealing with him again after what she discovered about herself and her actions, she knew she owed him both an apology for her wrongdoing and gratitude for keeping her from making what would have been the biggest mistake of her life in hurting Kitsune. Once she had peeked into the room, though, she saw an unmade futon in the corner of the room and Keitaro agonizing over paperwork by the desk. Now curious as to what he was doing, she dropped into the room as he began ranting out loud about his futile efforts and incessant back pain. Feeling a lance named Guilt strike her heart dead-center, Naru decided she should do something about it. _It's my fault he's hurting, and I do owe him, after all..._

However, once she made her presence known to Keitaro, his reaction of sheer terror only twisted the lance even further, and Naru was deeply ashamed that another human being would fear her even as she was trying to do right. "N-no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm not going to hurt you, I swear! I just wanted to help you!" Her lip was quivering as tears began to pool in her eyes, she could see even though it hurt him to move as he was doing it mattered little if it meant he could get away from her.

Keitaro could now see that she wasn't coming after him, and could feel her shame and sadness even if he couldn't see it plain as day in her eyes. Satisfied that he wasn't going to be kicked again, the ronin got to his feet as quickly as his aching back would allow. "It's...ow...it's okay, Narusegawa-san. You just...erm...surprised me, that's all. I didn't hear you open the door."

Wiping her coalescing tears, Naru sighed in relief that Keitaro no longer seemed terrified. "Yeah...s..sorry about that. I came in through the hole in my floor. I used to talk to Granny Hina through it while she was here," she answered while stepping aside to show Keitaro the hole to which she was referring. "Um...I...I heard you say your back hurt, s-so I wanted to help if I could..."

Surprised by the change in her attitude, Keitaro couldn't keep the look of disbelief off his face or say anything in response. _No way..._

Naru was embarassed by Keitaro's gawking at her, but she was determined not to back down. "Look, what I did to you was...was terrible, okay? I'm sorry. Really sorry...I...I-I wasn't even thinking when I did it...that's not an excuse...I know that but I...I just..." Her determination to do the right thing was still strong, but her inability to articulate exactly what she wanted to say was crumbling the more she felt her guilt overtake her once more. "Dammit! I just can't...I was so fucking stupid stupid stupid! I hurt you and god knows how badly I would have hurt Kitsune...and...and the blood...and oh god...if you hadn't stopped me from hurting her..."

Keitaro could tell Naru was beginning to break down again, and despite the pain she caused him, it simply wasn't in him to hold a grduge and he just hated seeing other people suffer, physically or emotionally. Though he felt it was a bad idea that could get him punted again, he put his body on the line once more and wrapped his arms around Naru who immediately began sobbing into his chest as she gripped his shirt in both hands. All her guilt, self-loathing, shame, and anguish poured out of her, and Keitaro simply stood and held her, not knowing what else he could do but occasionally stroke her back and tell her "it's okay."

Once Naru got all her grief out of her system, she realized that she was very comfortable with her current situation. She'd been hugged before, but never truly held, and whether it was because he was kind or he was basically a human kotatsu, Naru could only describe the feeling of being in Keitaro's embrace as simply...warm. Her insecurities and worries simply melted away, but that wasn't all. After releasing his shirt, Naru's hands and cheek rested flat against Keitaro's chest, and the more she felt her mood improve the more her fingers flexed and her face nuzzled against him. While she was sniffling during her breakdown she had been breathing in his scent, and by now her nose had largely cleared up. To her surprise, Naru found the memories of her incident in the hot spring returning full force. _Oh God...not now...! B-but...this feels so warm...I..I like it...the way he's holding me...and the way he feels... _Taking in a deep breath, Naru felt her knees weaken. "Mmmmh..."

_Holy shit what the hell is she doing what the fuck do I do oh please God don't let her kill me_ _I have no idea what the hell is going on should I be enjoying this she's so soft..._ Keitaro's thoughts were a loop of confused nonsense the more Naru nuzzled against him, and after she took a deep breath he noticed her weight began to droop slightly. "Um...N...Narusegawa...?" he gently prodded.

"Hmm?" the girl cooed in response.

"Are you...um...f..feeling better?"

Nodding her head slightly, she responded with a soft "Mm-hmm." _Yeah...this is definitely nice...but...I...I want...more... _"What...what about you?"

"Huh? What do you mean...?"

Keitaro stared blankly as Naru turned her head up to gaze at him with half-lidded eyes. He'd never seen a look like that before, especially not directed at himself and it befuddled him a great deal. He was glad she wasn't angry with him, but this side of her was throwing him off his game completely.

_Oh, Keitaro...wha...what are you doing to me...why do I want to...to touch you...so badly...?_Pressing against him as her voice lowered, Naru answered, "I...I-I want to do something for you...Keitaro..."

* * *

**[~~~Second/Third Floor Stairway~~~]**

* * *

Motoko had been pacing in her room for much of the time between now and the last she saw Keitaro, and had eventually decided to check on him. During her dishwashing, she remembered little things mentioned about him that she hadn't known in her future, at the forefront the Urashima family home being in Kyoto and Keitaro having been trained by Granny Hina for a time. _I had meant to ask Haruka-san about what Keitaro was like during his childhood, but after the fight I started with Narusegawa I do not believe she would have been eager to share that information. She did remind me about Kanako, though...I wonder if it would be wise to talk to Keitaro about her? At least having a sister is common ground with which I could start a conversation-...what in Buddha's name? _

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and entering the second floor hallway, Motoko's inner monologue was cut short when she noticed Kitsune looking very flustered and chewing her lip just outside Keitaro's door. She was never one for respecting privacy, so if she wanted something from Keitaro it was her nature to just barge into his room, but her uncharacteristic reluctance to do so now, especially while being visibly perturbed, was a very odd sight. "Kitsune? Is there a problem?" the raven-haired girl asked as she approached.

If Kitsune was surprised, she did a good job hiding it, or whatever was on her mind was just too important. The vixen did look to Motoko when she called out, but was apparently mentally debating with herself over what to say. Sighing with resignation, she decided to just be honest. "I'm not sure, but I think Naru might be in Kei's room with him. I heard some commotion from his side of the wall, and when I put my ear up to it...(don't give me that look, I didn't mean anything, really!)...anyway, I think I heard Naru crying about something. I'm guessin she was upset about what she did to him..."

"And rightly so! It was horrible enough that she attacked Keitaro, but had he not shielded you with his own body, it would have been your blood on my face instead of his!" Motoko sharply retorted. Having that incident brought up again drew out her anger in spades, and Kitsune could see it and backed away a bit. Seeing her reaction, the young Aoyama reigned in her emotions with a deep breath, then bowed low to other girl. "I apologize, Kitsune...that was unbecoming of me. I was, and I suppose still am, very upset about what she did as well. In any case, I am certain you would know if she were seeking retribution as she would not be quiet about it?"

The vixen nodded, though with a slight blush as she did not want to admit she was eavesdropping. "No...no, I'm sure I heard her say she was sorry before she broke down. She knows she screwed up bad with him, and I think she's really torn up about what she coulda done to me, too. I can't really stay mad at her but..." Kitsune trailed off, the look of discomfort finding its way upon her visage once more, which prompted Motoko to inquire further.

"...but if she is seeking honest redemption and not violent retribution, what exactly is the problem?" she asked.

Now verbally cornered and with no desire to lie to the other girl with a hair trigger, Kitsune let the cat out of the bag. "Listen, I know this will sound really weird but I swear I'm not making this up! After she stopped crying things got really quiet...like **really** quiet. Then out of nowhere I'm certain I heard Naru m...moaning. Yes, I mean like that! I could almost hear her purring...and I know I heard her say something about 'doing something' for him," the vixen rambled, clearly vexed at what she believed to be happening behind closed doors.

The mental images assaulted Motoko's mind and turned her face red with both embarassment at the nature of the images themselves and the jealousy they were inspiring. She felt rage swelling up once more but managed to calm down when she realized she was acting like her "old" self. _NO! I shall __not__ make the same mistakes again! It is more than possible Kitsune is mistaken, and that is certainly not reason enough to invade Keitaro's privacy...and even if she __were__ correct and...and those two are...are... _Even in her mind, Motoko couldn't give words to the alleged goings-on in the room before her. ..._it does not matter! It is Keitaro's choice...yet...I cannot let Narusegawa have her way! ...but if I just charge in without good reason...oh, Spirits...what should I do? What __can__ I do?_

Kitsune watched curiously as a gamut of emotions played across the other Tenant's face, eventually becoming set on looking distraught. _I guess she doesn't like the idea of Naru getting close to him, either...so they really __must__ have something going on. Sorry, but I'm not standing aside this time, Motoko. Not for you, and definitely not Naru again...I'm done doing her that favor for the last few years. Before today, we would have just barged in...I guess Motoko's honor or fear of Haruka is keeping her in check...looks like I'll have to bite the bullet on this one... _Having fugured out a bargaining chip, Kitsune felt her foxy grin returning and proposed to the flustered kendoist, "All right, Motoko here's the plan...we're just gonna listen in to make sure nothing...untoward...is happening to our 'guest,' and if that turns out to be the case, I'll be the bad guy and barge in. Naru expects that out of me and if you went in we both know that would probably end up in another fight." Motoko looked to be mulling over the plan, then gave Kitsune a curt nod in approval. "HOWEVER...I am doing you a huge favor here in more ways than one, so in return, I want you to tell me everything that is going on between you and Keitaro: how you know him, why you've been so protective of him, and especially what he is to you. Deal?"

**It seems you have little choice on this matter... and it is quite clear now she has some kind of attraction to Keitaro as well. It shall be easy enough to convince her you know him from Kyoto, but if she is not shaken by the connection you have with him, she'll be a formidable enemy on that front. For now, though, you shall have to be her ally or you may both lose much ground. Besides, you cannot let Naru have Keitaro's precious firsts now, can you...?**

Motoko couldn't help but flinch at that insinuation (for its nature and its timing) as well as the fact she may have yet another obstacle between herself and Keitaro, but knew she had to acquiesce. She simply had too much to lose by not acting now. "Very well, Kitsune. I shall follow your lead, then I shall divulge the information you seek."

After a brief handshake, both girls put their respective ears to Keitaro's door, and what they heard surprised and worried them.

* * *

**[~~Manager's Room~~]**

* * *

"...mmh...w...wow, Narusegawa...h-have you...nnh...done this before...?"

"N-no...I-I'm just trying something I saw i-in a book once. Am I...um...am I...doing it right? D-does it...feel good?"

"Oooh...yeah...I-I never knew a girl's hands could feel so firm...yet so soft...ah! R-right there, Narusegawa..."

"Y...you can just call me 'Naru'...a-and I'm glad you're feeling good but...my God, Keitaro...you're so **stiff **down there**!** M-my hands are...getting tired...f-from all this rubbing..."

"Heh...mmh...w-well, that's kind of your fault, isn't it?"

"B-B-Baka! D-don't tease me like that...I-I wouldn't be doing this if it were anyone else but you..."

"Hrm...I'm sorry this will be the last time, then..."

"I-I didn't say that...i-if you want I can..um...d-do this...again-"

*SLAM*

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Kei! How's about we show you around town and-...huh?"

The room's occupants froze as the door slammed open and Kitsune barged in, saw them, and froze. Motoko came in a few seconds later and also found herself flabberghasted.

Keitaro was laying upon his futon facefirst, without his shirt, and Naru straddling his legs. Her hands were still on his back, but it was clear to both intruders that nothing R-rated or above could possibly have been going on. In her confusion, Kitsune was yammering something about "second base," and while Motoko felt some relief wash over her, she still found the scene before her incredulous. The idea of Naru willingly laying her hands on Keitaro in a non-violent manner seemed far-fetched until just now.

Kitsune's yelling had attracted the two youngest Tenants, and with all five females in his room egging each other on, denying any perversion, wailing in despair, and in general causing chaos, Keitaro's first day at Hinata-sou came to a close.

He still didn't get any sleep, either.

* * *

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**End Chapter 6**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

* * *

**(Hinata Tea Café,**

_**earlier that evening)**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**Interlude 2:**_

_**Long I Stood There**_

_**Wondering, Fearing**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

* * *

"...yes, and sorry to have to call you guys again, but these kids got a little crazy today. At least this one isn't too bad, right? Okay, so I'll see you then. Good night."

*click*

*ring ring~*

"Well, it took you damn long enough to-!"

"...?"

"O-Oh...? Sorry about that...I was expecting another call and your timing was just..."

"...?"

"Yeah, you'll never believe how crazy it's been here today. For starters, Keitaro showed up."

"...!"

"Goddammit! Did everyone know this but me? And why do all of you think it's so fucking funny?"

"...?"

"Oh, so you don't know who else called? That's a first...I'd pay you back and start laughing but it's far from humorous...she is planning to play match-maker again, and this time it's not because she thinks they'd make a good couple. I told her how adept Kei seems to be and she immediately got...playful. Yes, I know he stopped training for a while but he must have picked it back up again at some point because from what I've heard, hell from what I've **felt**, I can tell you he's good. REAL good."

"..."

"Yeah. So she's planning to hook her up with Kei from the sound of things. You know about that Promise thing, right? The one Kei always talked about back then?"

"...! ...?"

"Well, it seems she wants to make it happen, even if that means Kei becomes the Clan Head."

"..."

"What? Whoawhoawhoawhoa, hold on...say that again?"

"..."

"I still don't think I understand, so tell me...what do you mean Promises?"

"...?"

"Y...You can't be serious...I mean it makes sense, but..."

"..."

"You do realize if you go forward with your plan, it'll come in direct conflict with hers, and since it's Clan-level it **WILL** get ugly? Either way, you're both risking a lot."

"...?"

"Of course Kei's worth it! Even if he wasn't my cousin, he's still a good kid. Hell, not even a kid anymore...after what he did for those girls today, I can tell you he's a good man. I don't like the idea of either of you meddling with his life, and while I'm not gonna stand in your way, I'm not helping you, either. The only side I'm on is Keitaro's."

"..."

"I don't think he's put it together yet, but with the way he's changed, it could happen. Hell, maybe he's always known...that might be why he never got along with his folks, especially his father. Keimaru always was kind of a dick, and frankly I'm glad he took over the candy store in Kyoto so I never have to see him around here. You know Kanako never liked sweets but he still made her taste test, right? Yeah, that's how much of a dick their father is."

"..."

"Oh yeah? Well, she was my mother, not just his sister! We've **all** suffered...hell, whether they know it or not, every one of those kids in the Hinata lost someone close to them at some point, too. A loss isn't a free pass for him to be a fucking jerk to everyone around him, especially not his kids, whether they're adopted or not! Goddammit...he's...he's not the only that... *sniff* ...that misses Mom..."

"..."

"I-I know, I know...it was hard for you, too...I just... *sniff* Dammit...I...look I gotta go, I...uh...I got some...uh...c-customers coming in...j-just keep in touch, all right...?"

"..."

"*sniff* I...I love you, too...good bye."

* * *

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**End Interlude 2**_

**[~~~~~~~~~~~]**

* * *

**And there you have it...much like when I wrote Kitsune in the previous chapter, I got swept up with the flow of Naru's character as I wrote this. I'm sorry for the long wait, so I'm hoping a longer chapter will help tide you all over and that you enjoy the effort. I'm afraid my desktop is now completely dead and my laptop can no longer maintain an internet connection for more than 30 seconds at a time. I'd re-install the drivers for the Wi-Fi, but I neither have the Windows disc nor does the laptop actually have a disc drive to put it in. It's like Su made the damn thing. :p  
**

**That being said, I know you Naru-haters are probably gonna hate this chapter. You're probably thinking "But I thought you hated the bitch?" Well yes...but I'd rather make use of her than just cast her aside because of her bad points. Like I said in the header, there are much worse characters out there, and I think keeping Naru relevant will only help the story. I took the approach that since she was called out on her bullshit behavior and thus, not allowed to develop and thus, maintain the mental standpoint over time that she could treat Keitaro however she wanted, Naru would be forced to grow up a bit. I still think she's a bigger pervert than she ever accused Keitaro of being (for fuck's sake, she flashes him intentionally when she thinks he's no longer paying attention to her in the manga chapter "That Serious Guy Is a Criminal?"). Her shenanigans are mainly the reason why I pushed the rating up to M, because while I'm not planning every detail of every character interaction, I have still have a pretty good idea it's gonna get a little more heavy in future chapters. Honestly, there are quite a few stories out there that portray her as an "unrelenting super bitch" that is so psychotic she simply cannot see anything but fault when she looks at Keitaro. She has bad points, yes...but that consistent portrayal is just embellishing them to the point she's no longer a believable character. It's the same as Keitaro being portrayed as complete doormat that allows everyone to have their way regardless of how he actually feels because he's ****so**** patient and kind, which is embellishing his ****good**** points too far...and it's usually hand-in-hand with Super Bitch Naru. It doesn't balance them both out, it makes their mutual flaws that much more apparent. That's my opinion, anyway...I want to be a better writer so I figure analyzing things like that is what makes for good narrative.**

**Anyways, how do you think I did with her?**

**What do you think of the Interludes?**

**Yes, I have something bigger going on than simply "Motoko's New Game Plus." Let me just say during the time I was writing this I had to do much research and even character data all the way the level of mapping out family trees. This is something that will likely carry across other stories should I choose to write more after this one (and I do plan on revisiting 'To Hell and Back' as well). **

**Again, I'm very grateful for all the comments, all the Story and Author Adds, all the support!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Until next chapter!**

**V-0**


End file.
